Living With You? Oh No!
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Berawal dari Naruto yang merusak kamar milik Sasuke tanpa disengaja, yaitu siswa populer yang berada di sekolahnya. Karena perbuatan ceroboh Naruto tersebut, Sasuke harus menetap sementara dikamar Naruto sambil menunggu kamarnya tersebut selesai di renovasi. Naruto panik dan kaget ketika tahu kalau Sasuke akan tinggal sekamar dengannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Konbanwa!**

**Aku bawa fic baru nih, hehehe**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Romance Jepang berjudul L** **DK, **** Ada yang tau gak? Emang sih itu film masih baru banget, soalnya baru kemarin April di putar di bioskop Jepang, dan baru 8 hari yang lalu dibuatkan versi CD nya oleh pihak Jepang sana. Kalian pasti bingung kok aku bisa nonton ya? yah jawabannya adalah si 'Ehem' beli CD-nya via online, dan baru kemarin sore paketnya datang^^**

**Tetapi sayangnya filmnya masih polos banget^^ (Maksudnya gak ada sub-nya), yah soalnya kan masih baru, jadi belum dibuatkan sub-nya, hehe. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'Bagaimana bisa mengerti alur ceritanya kalo gak ada sub-nya?' jawabannya adalah karena aku punya kamus hidup (Maksudnya si 'Ehem') yang membantuku mentranslate setiap dialog yang ada dalam film. Dia jago banget berbahasa jepang, jadi aku 'memanfaatkan kepintarannya'. Kasihan yah, hehehe. Maka dari itulah aku gak rugi juga belinya. Apalagi pas tahu kalau ceritanya seru banget dan masuk banget ke hati (jiah!). Apalagi pas melihat event akhir filmnya...waaahhhh! kayaknya bagaimana gitu, hehehe. Dan oh iya, aktor cowoknya juga ganteng! Namanya Shuusei (Nama aslinya gak tau), pokoknya keren deh. Sifatnya pun sama kaya Sasuke, bahkan mirip banget loh, yah walaupun kalau Shuusei lebih 'Sedikit' tersenyum daripada si Teme jeyek#Plak!.**

**Udah ah, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, langsung ke bagian cerita!**

**Ikuzo!**

Living With You? Oh...No!

Inspirated: L DK

**Disclaimer** : Naruto cuma milik Akang Masashi yang terhormat *plak* :lebay:

**Rate** : T = T+

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (Maybe), and...etc

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo, Gaje, Gender Bender, alur cepat, aneh, gak dimasuk akal, dan banyak lagi^^

**If you don't like this story, don't read****! okay?!**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 15 Tahun**

**Sabaku No Gaara : 17 Tahun**

**Anko : 31 Tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 15 Tahun**

**Chapter 1**

Di lorong sekolah, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. Gadis itu menyalip setiap para siswa-siswi yang berada dilorong, tak memperdulikan setiap caci maki mereka yang tajam kepadanya karena fikiran gadis itu hanya tertuju ke satu tempat sehingga membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dan mengabaikan pergerakkannya yang sudah sangat tak sopan. Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat disetiap dia berlari, dan kakinya pun juga terasa sangat pegal-pegal dan sangat berat sekali menandakan kalau staminanya sudah hampir diujung batas. Namun meskipun begitu, gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk terus berlari, tak memperdulikan kaki dan nafasnya yang sudah hampir diambang batas.

Sesampainya di aula sekolah, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang sejenis dengannya, namun warna rambut gadis tersebut agak pucat sehingga terkesan seperti warna kuning susu. Gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi gugup diwajahnya ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven berjalan memasukki aula sekolah sambil memegang buku di lengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan lengan kirinya dia masukkan kedalam saku.

Posisi gadis pirang pucat itu saat ini adalah berdiri di sisi tiang pinggiran aula sekolah, sedangkan si gadis pirang cerah berdiri disebelahnya. Sesaat setelah gadis pirang pucat tersebut menyadari kehadiran si gadis pirang cerah disebelahnya. Dirinya memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya kearah gadis pirang cerah tersebut seakan dirinya merasa tak percaya diri dengan rencananya itu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut, tepatnya setelah melihat gadis berambut pirang cerah itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya seolah gadis pirang cerah tersebut ingin memberinya semangat. Setelah gadis pirang pucat tersebut merasa kalau rasa percaya dirinya telah kembali, dia pun mulai berjalan memasukki aula sekolah bersama dengan gadis pirang cerah itu. Seiring mereka berdua berjalan, tak jarang dari setiap para siswi disana yang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat pemuda tampan itu berjalan dengan logat 'cool'-nya. Mereka semua terus-terusan meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke' dan 'Keren' disetiap berjalannya si pemuda.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut terus berjalan lurus kedepan untuk mendekati si pemuda yang dipuja oleh para gadis itu, pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih porselen, berwajah datar namun tampan dan memilikki rambut bergaya pantat ayam yang casual. Cara jalannya yang keren tersebut membuat degup jantung gadis pirang pucat itu semakin memompa cepat. Bahkan karena saking cepatnya, si gadis jadi sulit menenangkan degup jantungnya dan juga dirinya begitu sulit bernafas karena menahan rasa sesak di dadanya atas perbuatan degup jantungnya.

Disaat gadis pirang pucat tersebut memperlambat jalannya menuju si pemuda, gadis pirang cerah yang sejak awal dibelakangnya pun berhenti ketika melihat jarak temannya itu sudah hampir dekat. Sambil merenungkan do'a, dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada, mengharapkan kalau rencananya yang ia dan temannya buat tersebut akan berjalan sukses.

"Suki desu!"

"..."

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada di aula sekolah langsung terdiam ketika gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut berteriak demikian. Dan pemuda yang mendengar teriakkannya pun langsung memutar balikkan tubuhnya kearah si gadis. Lalu pemuda itu memandanginya dengan bola mata hitam onyx yang tajam dan menusuk. Dalam sekejap suasana di aula sekolah pun menjadi tegang hingga kemudian pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati gadis pirang pucat tersebut sambil menunjukkan wajah datar yang memang ciri khasnya.

"Ano sa..."

"Ha...ha'i?"

"Urusai. Matilah dan pergilah ke neraka," serunya seraya kembali berjalan menuju lorong awal sekolah diikuti dengan derik tawa geli para penonton yang melihat momen yang sangat memalukan tersebut.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu saat mendengar setiap caci maki para fans pemuda itu hingga kemudian mereka semua menghilang satu persatu seiring menghilangnya para murid yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berlari menghampiri gadis pirang pucat dan cerah itu, entah bertanya kepada siapa.

"Oh tidak, Ino," gumam gadis yang lain setelah melihat Ino yang meneteskan air matanya dan meremas-remas ujung seragam sekolahnya, merasa terpukul dengan perkataan pemuda yang sangat kejam tadi.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, gadis pirang cerah yang berada dibelakangnya malah menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas kuat-kuat kepalan tangannya saat melihat ekspresi miris Ino yang berada didepannya hingga kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ino dan mengabaikan panggilan kedua temannya yang mengatakan 'Kamu ingin kemana?'.

-x-x-x-x-

Semua itu masih belum berakhir. Ketika pemuda itu memasukki lorong pertama sekolah, pemuda itu masih saja terus dipuja-puja oleh siswi-siswi disana. Sebenarnya pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut sangat jengkel sekali dengan semua tingkah para siswi di sekolah ini kepadanya, dia merasa kalau mereka semua seolah tak memiliki kerjaan lain selain memujanya. Padahal dirinya itu hanyalah pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja, sama halnya seperti pemuda yang lain, tetapi kenapa cuma dirinya saja yang dipuja? Padahal mereka tahu kalau banyak para siswa disini yang menurutnya lebih keren dan tampan daripada dirinya.

Sasuke sudah seringkali membentak mereka agar tak selalu mengganggunya, berharap kalau mereka semua takut kepadanya dan menganggap kalau dia adalah pemuda yang sangat kejam dan berperasaan, namun sayangnya semua itu sia-sia. Apa yang ia lakukan itu tak sama sekali mengusir mereka semua, malahan mereka semakin memuja dan terpesona melihat wajah penuh amarahnya tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke lebih baik mengabaikan mereka semua daripada harus berteriak memarahi mereka, karena menurutnya hal itu lebih baik daripada memarahi mereka. Soalnya dia percaya kalau dirinya diam dan mengabaikan setiap teriakkan dan panggilan para gadis di sekolah ini maka mereka pasti akan bosan karena tak pernah mendapatkan respon darinya.

Sesaat setelah dirinya menaiki anak tangga ke 3 menuju ke lantai dua, sebuah kaki jenjang berkulit putih nan halus tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalannya menuju ke lantai dua dengan cara menempelkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sisi pegangan tangga. Merasa tidak senang melihat kaki itu menghalanginya, Sasuke pun mengarahkan mata tajam onyx-nya kearah wajah si pemilik kaki tersebut dan akhirnya mendapatkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang cerah yang juga menatapnya sama halnya seperti dirinya. Namun tatapan gadis tersebut lebih tajam darinya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku?"

"Kenapa kamu berkata sekejam itu padanya?! Seharusnya kalau kamu mau menolak temanku, balaslah dengan lebih lembut! Apakah kamu tak punya perasaan? Apa kamu tak pernah tahu kalau perasaan cewek itu..."

"...Anata dare...?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak kenal.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat dari Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino?"

Mendengar tuturan Sasuke yang terdengar tak kenal kepada sahabatnya itu membuat Naruto mendengus kesal hingga kemudian mendecih jengkel melihat sikap pemuda yang sok keren didepannya itu.

"Orang yang telah kamu tolak cintanya barusan," balas Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Hn, benarkah? Aku tak tahu."

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa! Sudah jelas kejadiannya baru saja terjadi. Kalau kamu memang tak suka, bilang saja kamu tak suka, jangan pakai marah dan membentaknya segala! Perasaannya sangat sensitif, kamu tahu!"

"..."

"Nani?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke terdiam dan memandanginya kosong.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto menegang ketika Sasuke dengan cepatnya berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Tangan kiri Sasuke kini menempel di dinding tepat disebelah kiri Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bagian paha Naruto yang berada di sisi pegangan tangga dan kemudian menariknya agak sedikit keatas sehingga kini kaki Naruto terangkat beberapa centi dari tempat awalnya. Wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat sekali, sehingga jika dilihat dari arah belakang maka terlihat seolah mereka sedang berciuman. Sebenarnya wajahnya kini sangat memerah, namun karena dirinya tak mau image-nya buruk didepan Sasuke dan juga tak mau Sasuke menertawainya, dirinya bersikeras untuk menahan wajah merahnya itu sekuat tenaga dan berharap kalau Sasuke tak menyadari ekspresinya yang sedang menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan wajah memerahnya.

"Asal kamu tahu? Aku tak suka wanita yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau dirinya malah mengatakannya ditempat umum. Aku sangat benci wanita yang bersifat seperti itu..."

"..."

"Tapi, kurasa kamu pengecualian..."

"Eh?"

"Kamu memilikki mata sapphire yang indah, warna biru itu mengingatkanku pada langit biru cerah tanpa awan pada pagi hari. Kamu tahu...warna kesukaanku adalah biru, sama seperti warna matamu. Jadi, kalau kamu mau...kamu bisa menyatakan cintamu padaku sekarang, Dan aku mungkin bisa mempertimbangkannya," bisiknya pada Naruto seraya memberikan senyuman simpul yang sangat menawan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan membelalakkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menyaring setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya hingga kemudian dirinya menyadari setiap perkataan Sasuke tersebut dan lalu secara refleks Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan dua serangan ganda yaitu pertama, Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke memakai kedua tangannya dan yang kedua, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya yang awalnya dipegang oleh tangan kanan Sasuke, sehingga kini Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan akhirnya tersandung jatuh dan terguling-guling di anak tangga.

Naruto menyadari perbuatannya tersebut, sehingga dirinya jadi panik sendiri lalu dirinya berkata 'Gawat!' sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai bawah.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, kini Sasuke berada di ruangan UKS untuk memeriksa kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya yang sempat terkilir tersebut, sedangkan Naruto berada diluar ruangan UKS menunggu Sasuke. Sebenarnya kalau mau, Naruto bisa saja masuk keruangan itu, namun karena Sasuke yang memintanya untuk tetap diluar jadi nasibnya harus berada disini, menunggunya dan berharap kalau Sasuke tak kenapa-napa. Naruto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Ia merasa dirinya sudah sangat kasar dan kejam padanya, padahal tadi dia cuma berniat untuk membentaknya saja, tetapi kenapa malahan harus mendorong dan menendangnya sampai kakinya terkilir begitu? Memang sih itu kesalahan Sasuke yang menggodanya, tetapi kalau misalkan Naruto bisa mengendalikan dirinya maka semua ini pasti tak mungkin terjadi.

Dengan suara 'cklek' pelan, pintu ruangan UKS pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam kini berjalan pincang. Tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya kini telah dibalut oleh perban tebal milik UKS dan cuping pipi porselennya telah ditempelkan sebuah plester kecil berwarna putih untuk menyembunyikan luka goresan bekas jatuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya menyesal saat melihat Sasuke berjalan pincang mendekatinya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dingin dan datar seolah dirinya tak suka melihat Naruto masih berada disini. Dan seakan Naruto mengerti arti dari wajahnya, dirinya pun langsung membungkukkan badan meminta maaf padanya.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal! Aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku benar-benar...MINTA MAAF!"

"Kamu kira meminta maaf padaku saja sudah cukup?" balas Sasuke dingin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukkan ekspresi polos yang seringkali ia tunjukkan jika dirinya sedang dalam keaadaan terpojok.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Sudah jelas 'kan! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Eh?"

"Bawa tasku dan antar aku ke kelas, mulai hari ini kamu akan menjadi pelayanku sampai kaki dan tanganku ini sembuh."

"APA!"

-x-x-x-x-

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, kini Naruto telah resmi menjadi pelayannya. Selama berada sekolah, dirinya selalu melayani dan mengabulkan setiap keinginan Sasuke. Dari membelikannya makanan dan minuman, menuliskan catatannya dan membantunya berjalan jika dirinya mau mengelilingi koridor. Kelas dan tingkat mereka berdua memang berbeda namun hal itu tak menjamin kalau Naruto akan aman oleh permintaan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan mematuhi setiap perintah Sasuke, jadi mau tak mau dalam keadaan sulit ataupun tidak, dirinya harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke.

Tetapi dari setiap permintaan Sasuke, Naruto selalu saja merasa dikerjai olehnya, walaupun dirinya baru beberapa jam menjadi pelayannya, dirinya selalu saja dibuat lelah olehnya, contohnya seperti menyuruhnya berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 kali untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya akan suatu hal. Padahal dia tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah seorang perempuan biasa yang tentu saja memiliki tenaga yang terbatas, tetapi dia tak pernah sekalipun merasa iba padanya. Dia hanya mementingkan kesenangannya sendiri saja, tak memperdulikan rasa lelah Naruto yang terus-terusan diatur dan disuruh-suruh olehnya.

Kini sekolah pun berakhir, namun pekerjaan Naruto sebagai pelayan Sasuke masih terus berlanjut. Saat ini Sasuke meminta hal yang aneh lagi kepada Naruto, hal yang tentu saja membuat Naruto kembali menderita. Naruto sebenarnya menolak permintaannya tersebut, namun melihat Sasuke yang selalu saja mengeluh kesakitan dibagian kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya, Naruto jadi merasa jengkel dan akhirnya menuruti permintaannya lagi. Padahal tenaganya sudah hampir habis, tetapi pemuda yang seperti iblis ini tak sama sekali tahu kalau dirinya saat ini sudah sangat lelah sekali.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Naruto menuruti permintaan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menggendongnya menuju apartment Sasuke. Dengan langkah berat dan kelelahan, Naruto harus berjuang sendiri menahan berat badan Sasuke yang sangat berat dipunggungnya. Setetes demi setetes air keringatpun mengalir di sekujur wajahnya, mulai dari pelipis sampai ke pipinya, hingga akhirnya menetes jatuh ke tanah. Namun Sasuke tak sama sekali memperhatikan ekspresi lelahnya, malahan Sasuke lebih memilih menunjukkan arah yang benar untuk menuju ke apartment-nya, tak memperdulikan deru nafas berat gadis cantik yang telah menggendongnya tersebut.

"Hei, jangan berhenti. Lihatlah, lampu pejalan kaki sudah hijau," bisik Sasuke seraya mengarahkan jemari kirinya kearah lampu pejalan kaki yang menyala hijau. Naruto mendecih dalam hati saat mendengar perintah Sasuke tersebut hingga kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju jalan seberang yang berada di depannya.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto pun sudah tak kuat menahan beban berat Sasuke sehingga dirinya langsung melesat jatuh ketanah sambil menghela nafas panjang karena kelelahan. Dia merasa seperti berada di neraka karena baru kali ini dirinya merasa sangat kelelahan. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas sekali, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan mati rasa. Dia benar-benar perlu istirahat, bahkan istirahat panjang karena dirinya perlu mengembalikan seluruh tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis sejak dirinya berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Kita belok kanan," seru Sasuke menghamburkan 'surga singkat' Naruto di tanah.

Naruto sangat jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke tersebut, ia berfikir kalau hari pertama saja sudah begini maka bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya? Sehingga membuat Naruto harus menghela nafas pendek mencoba untuk bersabar dengan sikap Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar diambang batas. Sesekali Naruto berfikir, kenapa Ino sampai harus menyukai pemuda yang tak berperasaan ini?

"Hei, kamu mendengarkanku tidak?" lanjut Sasuke tak sabar.

"Gomen Sasuke, tetapi bisakah kamu memberiku waktu untuk istirahat sebentar."

"Tidak bisa, hari sudah hampir malam. Cepat bangun, apa kamu tega melihatku berjalan pincang kerumah, hah?"

"Ha'i...ha'i, tetapi bolehkah kalau aku hanya merangkulmu saja? kakiku sudah sangat pegal sekali dan tubuhku terasa mati rasa, jadi aku merasa tak bisa menahan bebanmu terlalu lama dan takutnya kamu akan terjatuh dari tubuhku," balas Naruto seraya berdiri kembali dan merapihkan rok sekolahnya dari debu.

"Hn, terserah."

"Arigatou," balas Naruto seraya merangkul tangan kanan Sasuke ke bahu kirinya hingga kemudian berjalan kembali menuju apartment Sasuke.

Setelah dua puluh menit Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan, kini mereka berdua terdiam tepat di depan anak tangga besar yang terbuat dari batu-batu besar. Anak tangga tersebut mengarah keatas bukit dan jaraknya menuju keatas tersebut pun lumayan jauh. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan menahan nafas saat melihat anak tangga tersebut. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun mengarahkan jemari telunjuk kirinya kearah anak tangga itu sehingga membuat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya.

"Apa kamu gila? Anak tangga ini sangat jauh. Apa kamu mau membunuhku!"

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa berjalan menaikki tangga ini sendirian?"

"A...eto?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh. Ikuti saja perintahku dan kembali gendong aku."

"Ah? Tetapi kurasa merangkulmu itu lebih baik."

"Anak tangga ini keras, dan jika kakiku menyentuhnya maka kesembuhan kakiku akan semakin lama, dan mungkin akan semakin parah. Apa kamu mau menjadi pelayanku seumur hidup, hah?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar tuturan Sasuke, lalu ia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk berfikir sejenak hingga kemudian dirinya menghela nafas dan berjalan satu langkah didepan Sasuke.

"Douzo...?" gumam Naruto pasrah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya seakan memberi tanda kepada Sasuke untuk menaikki punggungnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke mengerti maksud dari gaya Naruto tersebut, sehingga tanpa fikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung menaikki punggung Naruto dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto untuk mempererat tubuhnya di punggung Naruto.

Naruto menahan nafas sejenak saat beban tubuh Sasuke kembali menaikki punggungnya dan kemudian dia mulai kembali berjalan menaikki tangga, namun dengan gerakkan penuh hati-hati.

Setelah dipertengahan tangga, Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya sehingga membuat kakinya sedikit terpleset di tangga dan membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan pada tubuhnya. Naruto pun mulai kewalahan mengendalikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya. Didalam hati Naruto berkata 'Aku pasti akan terjatuh...aku pasti akan terjatuh' berkali-kali seiring dengan dirinya yang mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia malah menarik nafas ketakutan disaat Naruto tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat berhati-hati, tetapi kenapa sekarang malah kehilangan keseimbangan? Bodoh! Pikirnya dalam hati hingga kemudian tangan kirinya memegang sisi pegangan tangga disebelah kirinya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berhasil lolos dari 'kecelakaan maut' tersebut.

"Bodoh, jalannya hati-hati dong," semburnya kesal pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyerukan kata minta maaf kepada Sasuke dan kemudian kembali berjalan lagi.

Butuh waktu 10 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ketempat tujuan, dan kini mereka telah tiba di depan halaman apartment sederhana tempat kediaman Sasuke. Naruto masih belum melihat apartment-nya, karena dirinya saat ini sedang sibuk mengendalikan nafasnya yang sudah sangat berat dan sesak tersebut.

"Kamu mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sangat kelelahan disebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku mau langsung pulang," sahut Naruto menolak dan kemudian berjalan memunggungi Sasuke, namun setelah beberapa saat dirinya berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, tempat yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan-pepohonan besar dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Dan jangan lupa, ada pohon-pohon bonsai terawat yang mengelilingi bunga-bunga serta halaman menuju apartment ini.

Naruto ternganga terkejut dan berteriak histeris ketika menyadari kalau apartment Sasuke yang berada didepannya juga adalah apartment tempat dia tinggal. Memang apartment ini adalah apartment campuran. Jadi tak heran kalau wanita ataupun pria bisa tinggal disini. Mereka boleh menyewa apartment disini asalkan mereka mau menuruti setiap peraturan yang dibuat oleh pemilik apartment. Naruto sudah lama tinggal di apartment itu, tepatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan bekerja di kota lain. Awalnya Naruto disuruh untuk mengikuti keluarganya untuk pindah rumah dan sekolah, namun karena Naruto tak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya, dirinya jadi berkeras hati untuk tinggal di kota ini dan tetap bersekolah disana, tak mengikuti ayah dan ibunya untuk pindah dari kota tersebut.

Awalnya kedua orang tuanya tak menerima keputusan sepihak Naruto, karena mereka berdua tak mau meninggalkan anak satu-satunya itu sendirian di kota ini, apalagi ketika tahu kalau anaknya itu adalah seorang perempuan, jadi mereka merasa kalau meninggalkannya sendirian akan memberikan dampak buruk pada Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya menjelaskan padanya kalau hidup sendiri itu sangat susah untuk dijalankan, tetapi sayangnya Naruto tak mendengarkan mereka sehingga terjadilah pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, perasaan kedua orang tuanya kembali tenang ketika Naruto menjelaskan kalau dirinya akan tinggal di apartment pemilik kenalannya, dan dirinya berjanji akan sering-sering mengirimkan surat kepada mereka dan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja, dan dirinya juga berjanji akan sering menelpon mereka. Naruto tahu kalau sikapnya saat ini sangat kekanakan sekali, tetapi apa boleh buat? Dia tak mau meninggalkan temannya, dan dia juga tak mau pergi dari kota ini, jadi dirinya berkeras hati untuk tinggal disini dan tetap ingin menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Yah, mau tidak mau, kedua orang tuanya menyetujui permintaan anak satu-satunya tersebut. lagipula anaknya sudah berjanji kalau dirinya akan mengabari mereka lewat surat atau telpon tentang keadaan dirinya, jadi mereka merasa sudah sedikit tak khawatir dan membiarkan Naruto untuk tinggal di apartment milik kenalannya. Dan untuk masalah uang jajan dan biaya sewa apartment-nya, mereka berdua akan menanggung semuanya, jadi Naruto tak pusing-pusing harus mencari kerjaan part-time untuk mendapatkan uang demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Dirinya hanya perlu belajar dan belajar di sekolah, tak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi.

Naruto sudah hampir 2 tahun tinggal di apartment ini, dan dia sudah merasakan susah ataupun senang disana. Tetapi kalau Sasuke? sejak kapan? Dirinya tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto berjalan menghampiri depan halaman apartment.

"Kamu tinggal disini?"

"Iya."

"Aku...juga tinggal di apartment ini!"

"Eh?"

"Ya ampun! Sejak kapan kamu tinggal disini?"

"Baru kemarin."

"Eh?! kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu!"

"Jangan tanya aku."

"Hmm, oh...ngomong-ngomong kalau kamu memang tinggal di apartment ini, kenapa kita harus menaikki tangga tadi, seharusnya kalau mau, kita bisa melewati arah yang berlawanan, daripada lewat tangga tadi, sangat menyusahkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau lewat tangga itu. Lagipula lewat sana lebih cepat daripada lewat arah yang berlawanan."

"Iya sih benar."

"Sudahlah, cepat bawa aku masuk."

"Hah? kamu masih saja manja, padahal kita sudah sampai."

"Tangan dan kakiku masih sakit, aku masih tak kuat berjalan sendiri."

"Ha'i...ha'i wakatta, sekarang beritahu aku berapa nomor kamarmu?" tanya Naruto tak bersemangat.

"202."

"EHH?!...uso deshou?!" teriak Naruto tak percaya seraya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata biru sapphire yang terbelalak lebar.

-x-x-x-x-

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar nomor 202. Kamar milik Sasuke yang notabene kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamar milik Naruto yakni kamar 203. Naruto tak menyadari sama sekali kalau sejak kemarin pemuda yang seperti iblis ini tinggal di kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Membayangkan kalau kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela nafas jengkel, dan berfikir kalau kehidupan masa mudanya akan diambil alih oleh pemuda iblis tersebut. Jika sudah seperti ini maka dirinya tak mungkin lagi bisa hidup bebas, karena jika tahu seperti ini maka Sasuke pasti akan menyuruh Naruto tanpa henti. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya saat membayangkan hal itu.

Saat ini Naruto sedang membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang sudah sangat berantakan oleh buku-buku, sedangkan si pemilik rumah a.k.a Sasuke malah santai-santai di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca manga kesukaannya yakni 'Naruto'.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak melakukan apa-apa tersebut, membuat Naruto mendengus jengkel. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau Sasuke itu adalah orang yang tak kenal ruangan rapih. Contohnya lihatlah kamarnya sekarang. Pakaian, alat-alat tulis, buku-buku dan perabotan miliknya yang bertebaran kemana-mana ini. Apakah semua pria selalu seperti ini? jika dirinya, pasti sudah tak nyaman hidup dengan barang berantakan seperti ini, Naruto pasti lebih memilih membereskan kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum santai-santai, tak seperti dirinya yang malah tak melakukan apa-apa.

Naruto sesekali menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk, berharap kalau orang yang ia tatap akan menyadari tatapan menusuknya, namun sayangnya Sasuke tak perduli sama sekali dengan tatapannya sehingga membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. Dengan gerakkan kesal, dia pun mengambil dan meletakkan setiap barang yang ia temui dan rapihkan dengan kasar, bahkan kardus-kardus yang meletakkan buku-buku bertebaran tersebut menjadi bahan amarah Naruto dengan cara membanting setiap buku yang ia dapat ke kardus tersebut.

Naruto tak menyadari kalau saat ini dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Dan dia juga tak menyadari kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang tersenyum padanya, tepatnya saat melihat dirinya yang sedang merapihkan barang-barang Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang merapihkan barang-barangnya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri padanya, apalagi saat melihat logat Naruto yang terlihat kesal itu, dirinya merasa ingin sekali tertawa. Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar kalau tadi Naruto sedang memandanginya, namun dia pura-pura tak sadar saja, karena menurutnya akan lebih menarik kalau dirinya mengabaikan Naruto.

Naruto saat ini beralih ke pakaian milik Sasuke yang bertebaran, sambil menggerutu 'Kenapa aku harus merapihkan kamarnya?' dia pun mulai mengambil satu-persatu pakaian milik Sasuke dan melepitnya hingga kemudian meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya. Dari awal Naruto tak sama sekali memandangi setiap pakaian yang ia ambil, dia hanya mengibas-ibas pakaian milik Sasuke dan kemudian melepitnya asal-asalan. Itu semua karena dia sedang kesal pada Sasuke, jadi dirinya hanya melepitnya asal-asalan dan meletakkannya begitu saja ke meja. Karena baginya 'yang penting rapih', lagipula ini bukan kamarnya dan juga Sasuke tak pernah bilang kalau dirinya diperintahkan untuk merapihkan kamarnya 'Serapih mungkin'. Jadi dirinya tak salah bukan?

Kemudian ketika dirinya mengambil pakaian keempat, Naruto kembali mengibas-ibaskan pakaiannya. Awalnya Naruto santai-santai saja saat mengibaskan pakaian tersebut, namun beberapa detik kemudian, tepatnya ketika dirinya tanpa sadar memandangi si pakaian, dirinya langsung berteriak histeris dan melempar pakaian yang sebenarnya cd itu kearah si pemilik.

"Hei! Sakit tahu," dengus Sasuke tepat ketika menerima lemparan cd dari Naruto.

"Teme! Kenapa kamu meletakkan cd sembarangan begituuu!" teriaknya seraya memunggungi Sasuke sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini cepat lepit," balas Sasuke bossy seraya mengayunkan cd-nya kearah Naruto tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto kini telah memutar balikkan tubuhnya memandangi Sasuke kembali, lalu dirinya berjalan mendekati Sasuke beberapa langkah, tetapi dengan suasana hati yang tidak senang atas kelakuan Sasuke tersebut.

"Dengar ya, sebenarnya ini bukan tugasku! Kamar ini seharusnya tanggung jawabmu, bersih atau kotor itu adalah urusanmu bukan urusanku! Disini aku hanya berniat untuk membuatkanmu makana..."

"Ittei...kakiku sakit sekali..." desisnya didepan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto sangat jengkel sekali hingga kemudian mengambil cd-nya dan cepat-cepat meletakkannya ke meja terdekat.

"Cih! Merepotkan sekali! Chikuso!" gumamnya kesal seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Kamu ingin kemana?"

"Mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untukmu," balas Naruto penuh penekanan hingga kemudian membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang notabene berada disebelah kamar Sasuke.

Setelahnya dirinya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkasnya, Naruto langsung berhambur ke luar kamar dan kembali memasukki kamar Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan makanan.

Kini posisi Naruto telah berada di dapur milik Sasuke, dia sedang memotong-motong sayur-sayuran di meja dapur sambil menggoreng sepotong ikan tuna yang ia bawa dari kulkas miliknya. Dengan gerakkan hati-hati, Naruto membolak-balikkan ikan tersebut dan kemudian mencampurinya dengan tomat dan berbagai macam sayuran yang ia potong tadi.

"Eh? jadi kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Sasuke seraya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku kesini untuk membuatkanmu makanan," sahut Naruto sambil mengambil gelas berisi cairan penyedap makanan dan menuangkannya sedikit ke gelas kecil yang dipakai untuk takarannya.

"Hn, kukira kamu berbohong."

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Orang yang hidup sendiri harus bisa memasak untuk kelangsungan hidupnya," balasnya lagi seraya meletakkan gelas berisi cairan penyedap makanan dan gelas kecil tersebut disisi dekat kompor.

"Kamu mengejekku?" tanya Sasuke tak suka seraya mengambil air putih yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah bilang mengejekmu, aku hanya menjawab semua yang kamu katakan," balasnya lagi sambil menumis ikan yang dicampuri sayuran tersebut dengan lihai.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau hidup sendiri disini?"

"Karena aku tak mau pergi dari kota ini."

"Eh? apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu dan ayahku dipindah tugaskan di kota lain oleh perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, jadi mereka harus pindah dari kota ini meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa kamu tak ikut dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tak mau pergi dari kota ini...apalagi harus meninggalkan sekolah dan teman-temanku."

"Oh? Apakah itu benar alasanmu? Kukira kamu hanya tak ingin repot-repot mengurus surat perpindahan sekolah...atau jangan-jangan kamu...bodoh? karena kamu merasa takut untuk mengikuti tes di sekolah lain dan takut gagal?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku bisa saja pindah, tetapi aku merasa sangat betah di kota ini, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di apartment ini dan bersekolah disana. Aku merasa senang dan bahagia disini, jadi aku tak pernah mau tinggal di kota lain selain kota ini. Dan lagipula teman-temanku yang berada disekolah adalah teman yang tak bisa digantikan lagi, mereka adalah teman terbaikku dan aku tak mau meninggalkan mereka, terutama Ino."

"Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seolah tak pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai merasakan deja vu oleh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dan karena hal itu, Naruto dibuat sangat jengkel dan kesal padanya. Bagaimana tidak jengkel coba, Sasuke sudah mengatakannya dua kali akhir-akhir ini, pertama di sekolah dan sekarang dikamarnya. Ia juga kesal karena dirinya merasa kalau sahabatnya itu dianggap tak pernah ada oleh Sasuke, padahal ia tahu kalau dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan Ino, tetapi kenapa dirinya dengan mudahnya melupakannya? Dasar iblis brengsek, begitulah yang difikirkan Naruto.

"Ino Yamanaka, orang yang menyatakan cintanya di aula sekolah tadi padamu," sahut Naruto penuh penekanan seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk terus mengingatnya.

"Oh dia," balas Sasuke singkat sambil membereskan beberapa pakaian yang tersisa di lantai kamarnya.

"Ano sa...kenapa sih kamu menolaknya? Ino adalah gadis yang paling baik dan cantik, dia juga sangat pintar di semua bidang pelajaran, bahkan beberapa minggu lalu dia telah menjadi juara olimpiade matematika se-provinsi Tokyo. Asal kau tahu, banyak siswa yang mengejar dirinya untuk dijadikan pacar, namun Ino selalu menolaknya karena dia hanya menyukaimu. Seharusnya kau berbangga hati telah dicintai oleh gadis terpintar disekolah."

"Hm, baunya harum sekali. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk memakannya," seru Sasuke mengabaikan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Kini Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto, mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto dan mencium-ciumi aroma makanan yang dimasak Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi bahan sandarannya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Lalu beberapa detik setelah dirinya menghirup udara sekitar, Naruto tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma alami yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, hingga akhirnya menyadari kalau kini Sasuke telah bertelanjang dada dibelakangnya dan menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya dibelakang punggungnya.

Karena dirinya tak kuat menahan rasa paniknya melihat tubuh putih Sasuke, dirinya pun langsung berjalan mundur dari tempat awalnya dan kemudian berteriak menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakai bajunya sambil mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Wajah merahnya kini tak bisa ia tampung lagi. Dan karena melihat tubuh Sasuke tersebut, Naruto jadi sulit berkonsentrasi memasak sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan sendiri. Karena hal itu, Naruto yang awalnya berniat menyiramkan masakannya dengan gelas takaran cairan penyedap rasa yang ia siapkan sejak awal malah mengambil 'biang' cairan penyedap rasa yang berada di sebelah kiri gelas kecil tersebut sehingga hasilnya membuat masakannya dikelilingi api besar dan membakar masakannya sampai habis dan gosong.

Naruto dan Sasuke menarik nafas bersamaan ketika api itu semakin besar dan besar, bahkan karena saking besarnya, mereka berdua pun mundur tiga langkah dari tempat awalnya dan bersandar di lemari buku yang tak jauh dari posisi dapur tersebut. Mereka semua terlanjur ketakutan dan panik jadi fikiran mereka kini hanya dikelilingi rasa takut dan kaget, tak memikirkan hal lain semacam memadamkan api tersebut.

Tetapi untungnya alarm anti kebakaran pun berbunyi sehingga air yang keluar dari akses atap pun berhasil memadamkan api di masakannya tersebut. Namun sayangnya Naruto dan Sasuke juga menjadi bahan pemadaman api tersebut, sehingga hasilnya membuat tubuh mereka berdua jadi basah dan dingin.

Tangisan Naruto meledak saat air itu datang membasahi tubuhnya dan Sasuke, lalu dia berlari panik kearah tempat tidur Sasuke yang juga telah basah oleh akses anti kebakaran tersebut. Ia tak mengira kalau seluruh ruangan akan disirami oleh akses anti kebakaran itu. Tangisan Naruto semakin meledak dan tak bisa dihentikan, dia menangis bukan karena bajunya yang telah basah, tetapi karena nasibnya yang kini semakin parah dipandangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi kamarnya tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kaget. Selama seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini kamarnya hancur berantakan melebihi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana dirinya bisa merapihkannya dalam satu malam?

"G...g...gomen," desis Naruto merasa sangat bersalah seraya menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan kearah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian, pemilik apartment pun datang mengunjungi kamar Sasuke, tepatnya setelah dirinya mendapat kabar dari Naruto kalau kamar milik Sasuke habis terjadi kebakaran ringan. Pemilik apartment tersebut begitu terkejut melihat kamar sewanya sudah basah diguyur air, terutama lantai-lantainya yang awalnya polos dan rapih pun kini telah licin oleh desiran air. Si pemilik apartment mendecak-decak heran dan bertanya kepada mereka berdua kenapa kamar ini bisa seperti ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan si pemilik apartment, Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, terutama ketika dirinya dan Naruto yang awalnya sedang mengobrol sampai akhirnya kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Pada saat yang sama Naruto pun meminta maaf pada si pemilik apartment yang notabene adalah teman kenalannya.

"G-g-gomenasai Anko-san...aku sangat menyesal, gomenasai!"

"Sudah...sudah, tak apa-apa kok, lagipula tadi Sasuke-kun sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kamu memang tak sengaja bukan?" balas Anko sambil mengecek setiap barang yang telah basah diruangan tersebut.

"Iya, maafkan aku."

"Iya tak apa-apa Naru-chan, tak perlu meminta maaf. Yang namanya kecelakaan pasti akan selalu terjadi secara mendadak, jadi kamu tak perlu meminta maaf, ini 'kan namanya kecelakaan. Sasuke-kun?"

"Ha'i?"

"Sepertinya kamarmu tak akan bisa kering selama satu bulan. Soalnya aku harus membongkar dan merapihkan setiap barang yang basah, terutama kasur dan sprei-mu, mereka butuh di laundry dan dicuci agar kembali bersih seperti semula, jadi kemungkinan akan selesai selama satu bulan dan untuk sementara kamar ini tak bisa kamu pakai dulu, kalau kamu mau kamu bisa tinggal dirumahku, tetapi aku tak punya kamar tambahan..."

"Tak perlu Anko-san, aku bisa tinggal di kamar temanku. Tak apa-apa kok."

"Hontou? Apa benar tak apa-apa?"

"Ha'i, tak apa-apa kok. Ne?" Sahut Sasuke pada Anko lalu beralih ke Naruto.

"Kamar temanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Naruto pun langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Naruto ketikanya dirinya tiba tepat didepan Naruto.

"Kamarmu," sahutnya tepat setelah dirinya mengarahkan telunjukya ke Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto tak mengerti dengan maksud dari jemari telunjuk dan perkataan Sasuke tersebut, karena dirinya mengira kalau telunjuk Sasuke yang mengarah kepadanya itu cuma sekedar ingin membuat Naruto untuk menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke, sedangkan soal perkataan 'Rumahmu' yang tadi dilontarkan Sasuke, dia malah tak sama sekali memperdulikannya. Tetapi beberapa detik setelah itu Naruto pun mulai mengerti maksud dari telunjuk dan menyadari perkataan Sasuke tadi, sehingga membuat Naruto terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"EHH! SERIUSS?!"

TBC

**A/N: Ne...ne, bagaimana? Humornya terasa gak sih? Aku tak yakin dengan humornya, soalnya aku juga rada-rada mengingat humornya yang berada di film. Cuma sekali doang sih nontonnya, jadi yah gini deh...jadi garing, hehehe^^**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya,,**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih minna buat dukungannya untuk fic ini, aku jadi terharu#cipika-cipiki readers**

**Aku tak menyangka kalau fic inspirated ku yang satu ini banyak yang suka, aku kira para readers gak ada yang suka kali, soalnya humornya rada garing, hehe**

**Sip, semoga di chapter 2 ini lebih baik dari chapter 1 ya, mohon dukungan dan sarannya ya Minna!**

**Yosh! Ikuzo!**

Living With You? Oh...No!

Inspirated: L DK

**Disclaimer** : Naruto cuma milik Akang Masashi yang terhormat *plak* :lebay:

**Rate** : T = T+

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (Maybe), and...etc

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo, Gaje, Gender Bender, alur cepat, aneh, gak dimasuk akal, dan banyak lagi^^

**If you don't like this story, don't read! okay?!**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 15 Tahun**

**Sabaku No Gaara : 17 Tahun**

**Anko : 31 Tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 15 Tahun**

**Chapter 2**

Ketika Sasuke berkata demikian, Naruto terasa seperti tersambar petir. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang notabene adalah laki-laki memutuskan untuk tinggal sekamar dengannya! Semua itu tak pernah ada dalam fikirannya. Memang benar kalau dirinya telah merusak kamar Sasuke, tetapi keinginan sepihak yang dikatakan Sasuke itu tidaklah masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin pria dan wanita yang tak mempunyai hubungan khusus bisa tinggal bersama? Apakah itu tidak aneh?

Dan juga sebenarnya Naruto tak mau tinggal bersamanya, letak kamarnya yang bersebelahan saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan tinggal seruangan? Hal itu bisa membuatnya gila!

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemuda populer di kelasnya, semua siswi di sekolahnya sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke, apalagi saat mereka melihat pandangan dan ekspresi dingin yang ia milikki. Kemungkinan dari setiap siswi disekolahnya, tak ada yang tak menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin siswi yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja hanya dirinya seorang. Yah, dia memang seorang gadis yang sulit ditebak, dia adalah gadis yang aneh, dan sikapnya tak pernah sekalipun terpesona dengan karisma dan keindahan seorang laki-laki, sehingga selama dia sekolah, dirinya tak pernah merasakan berpacaran ataupun arti dari menyukai laki-laki. Pernah sekali dirinya digosipkan sebagai 'Yuri', karena sikapnya yang terlalu cuek pada laki-laki dan orang yang tak pernah memikirkan kehidupan romantisnya. Dan dikabarkan kalau pasangan 'Yuri' nya adalah Ino, yaitu seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang selalu bersamanya. Ino juga menyukai Sasuke, namun naas dirinya malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, bahkan ditolak dengan kejam.

Ino mulai kenal dan menyukai Sasuke sejak pada awal semester ganjil lalu. Waktu itu adalah pertengahan musim semi, dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sekolah. Wajahnya yang dingin namun berkarisma itu mampu membuat Ino jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan cara jalan dan logat angkuhnya cukup membuatnya hampir berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tetapi sayangnya dia memiliki banyak saingan. Dan saingannya itu bukan cuma satu melainkan ratusan siswi. Jadi Ino merasa kalau kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke begitu sulit layaknya seperti melempar batu kerikil kedalam lubang botol yang sangat jauh. Tetapi disaat ambang-ambang keputusasaannya, Naruto pun datang dan menyemangatinya. Mendukungnya agar tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Dan dari semua perkataan Naruto, ada sebuah perkataan Naruto yang membuat Ino benar-benar bertekad yaitu 'Mendapatkan Sasuke itu sama seperti memancing ikan, jadi kalau misalkan dia belum memberi respon kepada pancinganmu, jangan menyerah dulu, tunggulah sampai pada saatnya tiba dan tetaplah bersabar, karena suatu saat Sasuke pasti akan memakan umpan pancingmu.'

Perkataannya itu membuat Ino termotivasi kembali sehingga dirinya bertekad untuk tak menyerah sebelum pada waktunya. Namun sayangnya begitulah akhirnya, Ino tak mendapatkan Sasuke. Dan karena Naruto tak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke, dirinya pun kesal dan ingin membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda dingin tersebut. Tetapi semua yang dia lakukan benar-benar menjadi kesialan baginya, Naruto yang awalnya ingin memarahi Sasuke malah mendapatkan cobaan yang begitu berat yaitu membuat kaki kiri dan tangan kanan Sasuke terkilir sehingga akhirnya dirinya pun menjadi budak Sasuke.

Selama dirinya menjadi budak Sasuke, dirinya selalu disiksa dan di bully oleh Sasuke, dan selama itu juga dirinya sudah terasa seperti berada dalam neraka. Dan pada akhirnya kehidupan damai Naruto pun berakhir, tepatnya ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal sekamar dengannya karena perbuatannya yang ceroboh pada kamar Sasuke.

Dia tak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran pemuda didepannya itu, seharusnya jika dia mau, dirinya bisa saja menyewa kamar yang lain tanpa harus tidur sekamar dengannya. Dan jika dia sadar seharusnya apa yang ia katakan itu sangat mustahil. Dua kemungkinan yang menurutnya kenapa Sasuke akan tinggal sekamar dengannya yaitu adalah sifat 'mesum'nya dan 'hemat uang'.

Dari dua kemungkinan itu, satu hal yang membuat Naruto merinding, yaitu adalah 'Mesum'. Yah, kemungkinan itu pasti akan membawa Naruto kedalam masa yang suram dan gelap. Jika memang kemungkinan itu yang benar-benar diinginkan Sasuke, maka habislah sudah kehidupan damai dan tenang Naruto selama ini.

"Ne? Kenapa kamu berkeringat begitu?" tanya Sasuke seiring dengan membereskan barang-barang dan pakaiannya kedalam kardus. Sepertiga dari barang dan baju Sasuke kini telah dikeringkan oleh Anko, sebab Sasuke akan pindah kekamar Naruto untuk sementara. Tak mungkin Sasuke pindah tanpa mempersiapkan pakaian dan buku pelajarannya yang sehari-hari selalu dipakainya, jadi karena itulah Anko membantu Sasuke untuk membersihkan seperempat pakaian dan buku-buku milik Sasuke. Dan saat ini pun Anko masih sedang mengeringkan beberapa barang dan pakaian Sasuke yang lain dirumahnya, sehingga kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto saja disana. Biarpun seperempat, namun semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa tinggal dikamar Naruto, dia tak perlu apa-apa lagi selain barang yang selalu jadi kesehariannya, lagipula hal lain bisa dia lakukan nanti dirumah Naruto. Begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dirinya sedang mengemaskan barang-barang dan pakaiannya tersebut bersama dengan Naruto, namun kebanyakan dari apa yang ia kerjakan adalah baca komik, sedangkan Naruto terus membereskan pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Dari semua yang Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan, mungkin lebih banyak kerjaan Naruto daripada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya bertugas untuk mengambil cd-nya dan buku komiknya yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa, bahkan sekarang dirinya hampir selesai, dan ditengah-tengah pengemasan barang, dirinya malah sempat-sempat baca komik lagi, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan barang dan pakaian miliknya. Melihat Sasuke yang terlalu santai itu membuat Naruto harus membuang nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan kenapa kamu memilih tinggal sekamar denganku? Bukankah kamu bisa menyewa kamar lain? Dan tidak sadarkah kamu, kalau orang yang akan tinggal sekamar denganmu itu adalah 'Perempuan'?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan pada kata 'Perempuan', mencoba memastikan bayangan yang ada dalam fikirannya sebelumnya,

"Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar lain, lagipula kamu itu budakku jadi mau tidak mau kamu harus menuruti semua permintaanku termasuk harus numpang tidur di kamarmu sekalipun. Dan lagipula aku tak perduli kalau kamu adalah perempuan atau apa? yang kufikirkan adalah kamu budakku," balas Sasuke seraya menarik halaman baru pada komik yang dia baca.

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan! Seharusnya kamu tahu kalau perempuan dan laki-laki yang tak memiliki hubungan khusus tak bisa tinggal sekamar! Jika kamu adalah orang yang pengertian, pasti lebih memilih menyewa kamar lain."

"Hn, siapa bilang? Perempuan dan laki-laki boleh kok tinggal sekamar, walaupun mereka tak memiliki hubungan khusus, lagipula jika memang tidak boleh, apartment ini tak mungkin dibuat untuk campuran, bodoh."

"Tapi itu berbeda! Kita ini se-apartment, bukan sekamar!"

"Se-apartment atau sekamar itu tak ada bedanya, kita sama-sama satu atap."

Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran, bisa-bisanya Sasuke berkata demikian. Seharusnya dia malu harus tinggal sekamar dengannya, dan seharusnya dia juga sadar kalau apa yang dia katakan itu terdengar seperti pemaksaan dan terkesan 'mesum'. Jika saja ada polisi disini, Naruto pasti akan menjebloskannya ke penjara, karena dengan seenak udelnya memutuskan hal sepihak itu secara paksa, bahkan meskipun Naruto tak mau sekalipun.

Naruto berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh amarah, bahkan karena saking marahnya giginya pun dia tahan kuat-kuat mencoba untuk menahan teriakkannya yang memberontak ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nani?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengarahkan wajah dinginnya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menahan emosi didepannya. Tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat dan nafasnya bergetar di tubuhnya, bahkan sampai terlihat dari naik turun kedua bahunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari itu, namun dirinya mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"..."

"Jangan abaikan majikanmu."

"..."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia kesal karena semua yang ia katakan pada Naruto tak ada yang dijawab. Menurut Sasuke mau marah atau tidak, pertanyaannya harus dijawab dan hal itu sudah mutlak baginya, egois memang, tetapi begitulah Sasuke, dia tak pernah mau menerima orang yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena dirinya merasa kalau apa yang ia katakan itu terbuang sia-sia dari mulutnya. Sasuke menutup buku komiknya dan kemudian bersiaga untuk berdiri bermaksud untuk membentak Naruto. Namun sebelum dirinya ingin berdiri, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Awalnya suaranya itu terdengar lirih, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian suaranya pun mulai terdengar semakin jelas.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mau tinggal sekamar denganmu! Jadi carilah kamarmu sendiri, aku tidak perduli kamu akan tinggal dimana."

"Oh sou, jadi kamu menolak permintaanku?"

"..."

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti keputusanmu ini akan membuatmu sial."

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat kalau tangan dan kakiku masih sakit, bahkan sekarang rasa nyerinya lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, maka aku akan menyalahimu," seru Sasuke bossy seraya mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang ditunjuk malah mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Didalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa dia yang harus bertanggung jawab? Padahal apa yang dia ucapkan itu tak ada yang salah, dia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Apakah salah kalau Naruto menolak permintaannya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedatar mungkin.

"Kamu adalah orang yang membuat tangan dan kakiku terkilir, seharusnya kamu bertanggung jawab dan melakukan apapun pada orang yang kau tindas untuk memenuhi kewajibanmu sebagai penanggung jawab. Jika kamu berkata seperti itu, bukankah berarti kamu tak mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Apa? lalu apa yang kulakukan pada akhir-akhir ini?! bukankah semua itu namanya aku sudah bertanggung jawab?!"

"Semua itu hanya sekedar membantu, bukan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

"Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? Memang benar bukan, kamu itu sebelumnya hanya membantuku. Contohnya seperti membereskan rumahku, apakah itu bukan membantu namanya? Seharusnya yang namanya bertanggung jawab itu adalah menanggungi semua yang kau lakukan padaku, contohnya seperti memberikanku tumpangan rumah misalnya," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Teme..."

"Apa? Kau mau melawan? Oh...sou ka, jadi kamu mau kutuntut ya?"

"!"

"Oh...oke, aku bisa saja..."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu harus membawa-bawa hukum?!" potong Naruto tidak suka seraya berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya ketika Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian Sasuke mulai melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Naruto lalu menariknya kedepan bermaksud memaksa Naruto untuk lebih mendekatinya, sehingga kini tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling bersentuhan layaknya seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan. Dengan berani, Sasuke pun menyentuh dagu Naruto memakai jemarinya dan kemudian dia mengangkat dagu Naruto kearah wajahnya sehingga kini mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan.

"Aku paling benci dengan orang yang menolak permintaanku. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau diriku sedang dalam masa sulit seperti ini. Kamarku hancur karena salahmu, kaki dan tanganku yang terkilir ini juga semuanya salahmu. Dan kamu bilang kamu tak mau mengikuti perintahku? Apakah kau bercanda? Seharusnya kamu bertanggung jawab dan mengikuti semua yang kukatakan, bukannya menolakku. Kalau aku mau, kamu bisa saja kutuntut. Mengerti?" bisik Sasuke seraya memancarkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, dan Naruto yang dipandangi pun hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya ketakutan, disusul oleh keringat dingin yang menyusuri wajah manisnya.

"Le..." lirih Naruto pelan tak jelas.

"Hah?"

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sasuke pun melepaskannya, lagipula dirinya sudah cukup puas mengomeli Naruto.

Ketika Naruto terlepas dari pelukannya, dia langsung memutar balikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke dan kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati kardus yang dari awal sedang dia bereskan. Sambil bergumam 'Menakutkan' dalam hati, dirinya pun mulai membereskan barang-barang milik Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu...?" gumam Sasuke pelan namun mampu membuat Naruto menahan nafas dan terdiam sesaat.

"Apa jawabanmu?" lanjut Sasuke seraya memberikan ekspresi menakutkan pada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto saat ini sedang memunggunginya, Sasuke tetap memakai wajah menakutkannya itu, karena dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti sedang menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya dibalik punggungnya itu.

"Te...terserah kamu!" sahut Naruto sambil membanting pakaian Sasuke ke kardusnya kesal.

"Good," balas Sasuke sok inggris seraya menunjukkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Naruto malah pundung memikirkan nasibnya yang mulai semakin kacau.

'Okaa-san...Otou-san, tasukette...' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Berharap kalau ibu dan ayahnya mendengarnya dan langsung menjemputnya saat ini juga untuk meninggalkan pemuda iblis bernama Sasuke dibelakangnya. Itu adalah kali pertama Naruto merengek minta dijemput pulang, karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah merengek dan mengeluh dengan kehidupannya di apartment-nya selama ini. Tetapi itu dulu, sebelum 'Sasuke' datang mengacaukan kehidupannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Anko tiba dikamar Sasuke, sambil membawakan sisa buku dan pakaian yang dia keringkan sebelumnya. Sesaat setelah Anko membawakan pakaian dan bukunya, Sasuke langsung mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang begitu jarang ia lanturkan di sekolah, sehingga membuat Naruto tercengang kaget mendengarnya. Mungkin jika dirinya boleh memastikan, maka pasti hanya dirinya dan Anko sajalah yang tahu sifat langka Sasuke tersebut. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Anko malah kebalikannya. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke dan membalas ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya tanpa merasa heran atau bingung, sebab Anko seringkali mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke, bahkan meski membantu masalah sepele sekalipun, karena menurutnya Sasuke adalah anak yang baik dan pintar bersosialisasi, jadi baginya hal itu biasa-biasa saja. Sepuluh menit pun berlalu, Anko telah menyeselaikan tugasnya dan selama itu pengemasan barang pun telah usai. Sekarang hanya tinggal membawa barang-barang itu kekamar Naruto dan mulai merapihkan tata letaknya disana.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke ketika Naruto mengangkat dua buah kardus berukuran tanggung.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu," sahut Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah 'cool'-nya.

"Ha? Apa yang aku lupakan? Semuanya sudah benar kok...eto...iya, benar semua," tukas Naruto ketikanya dirinya memastikan kalau semua yang dia bawa tak ada yang dilupakan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya cuma tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian

"Kamu melupakan ini," gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil dua buah tas besar yang berisi sisa-sisa pakaian dan sepatu-sepatu miliknya di gantungan lemari buku tepat disebelah kiri Sasuke lalu mengarahkannya kearah Naruto. Dan Naruto yang mengerti maksudnya pun tentu saja tak menerimanya, lagipula itu tas bukan? Bisa dirangkul oleh Sasuke sendirian. Lagipula yang sakit itu lengannya, bukan bahunya. Untuk apa dia memintanya untuk membawakannya. Kardus yang dia bawa saja sudah berat, apalagi dengan tas itu?! pikirnya kesal.

"Kamu 'kan bisa membawanya sendiri teme," balas Naruto datar seraya mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Ittei..." desis Sasuke meringis pelan seraya menggoyangkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut oleh perban secara perlahan-lahan.

"Jangan pura-pura meringis! Tas 'kan tidak cuma bisa dibawa, tapi dirangkul juga bisa."

"Hn, bahuku sedang pegal-pegal jadi aku tak bisa membawa beban-beban yang berat. Lagipula merangkul tas itu bisa membawa beban pada kakiku..."

"Oke! Aku mengerti, tak usah dilanjutkan!" tukas Naruto kesal dan akhirnya menerima tas milik Sasuke lalu merangkulnya sambil menggerutu kesal dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto sulit sekali membuka pintu, karena dirinya sangat kerepotan dengan barang-barang yang dia bawa saat ini. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau barang-barang yang ia bawa lumayan berat, hal itu jadi menambahkan 4 point pada kesulitannya untuk membuka pintu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang hingga kemudian menurunkan beberapa barang yang menurutnya berat dan membuka pintu.

"Naruto..." seru Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'Sedang Direnovasi' di pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang menyadari panggilan Sasuke tentu saja menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, dan sesaat itu juga dia pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung kepada Sasuke karena dirinya merasa tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto tetapi masih belum memberikan maksud dari panggilannya itu. Dan karena Sasuke tak memberikan maksud dari panggilannya itu, Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu dan mulai membukanya.

"Tunggu..." seru Sasuke lagi setelahnya dirinya tiba tepat disebelah Naruto yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengangkat kembali kardusnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto mulai jengkel dengan panggilan tidak jelas Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya tak sama sekali mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto, malahan sekarang dia berjalan melewatinya dan memasukki kamar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan desahan kesal Naruto yang mengarah padanya. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke memanggil Naruto bukan berarti dia tak memiliki maksud tertentu, dia hanya ingin Naruto menunggunya dan menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Yah, seperti itulah.

"Kenapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini sih..." lirih Naruto setelah Sasuke memasukki kamar 203, yakni kamar Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap barang dan perabotan milik Naruto secara sesama, sambil bergumam 'Hmmm...' berkali-kali, dirinya terus memandangi seluruh ruangan yang terlihat feminim itu penuh arti. Walaupun kaki kirinya saat ini membuatnya sulit berjalan secara leluasa, namun Sasuke mampu memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tanpa harus dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," desah Naruto seraya meletakkan barang-barang Sasuke dibawah kakinya. Padahal jarak kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke hanya beberapa langkah saja, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa tangan dan kakinya terasa pegal dan nyeri sekali, seakan kardus-kardus dan tas yang ia bawa tadi terasa seperti sedang membawa batu kali yang besar. Naruto meregangkan seluruh badannya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan nyeri yang telah melandanya tersebut, namun hal itu terhenti ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya.

Naruto berteriak kaget ketika menyadari kalau cd dan pakaian dalamnya masih tergantung disana, tepatnya disebelah Sasuke yang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya. Naruto lupa membereskan pakaiannya yang bergantung disana karena dirinya tak sempat membereskannya tadi pagi. Seharusnya sepulang sekolah dia sudah membereskan pakaian dalamnya itu, namun karena dirinya selama itu berada dikamar Sasuke, dia jadi melupakan hal yang penting tersebut dan akhirnya seperti inilah yang terjadi.

Naruto refleks berlari saat itu juga, mencoba untuk mengambil barang 'berharga'nya itu. Dia tak mau Sasuke melihatnya, karena jika Sasuke melihatnya maka kehidupan Naruto sebagai 'perempuan' akan benar-benar berakhir. Tetapi naas, sebelum ia sempat berlari, dirinya malah tersandung kardus dan tas milik Sasuke yang barusan dia letakkan dibawah kakinya, sehingga hasilnya dirinya pun terjatuh dengan wajah yang mencium lantai. Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang terasa nyeri sekali, namun rasa nyerinya itu langsung dia abaikan ketika dirinya menyadari kalau cd dan pakaian dalamnya masihlah belum 'aman', sehingga kini dirinya pun beranjak berlari lagi dan akhirnya berhasil mengambil dua dari pakaian dalamnya yang begitu berharga, yaitu cd dan bra-nya.

Sasuke yang sejak awal berada disana pun cuma bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh Naruto itu.

"Kamu...melihat...nya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah seraya menyembunyikan cd dan bra-nya dibalik punggungnya. Naruto bertanya demikian, karena ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke benar-benar tak melihatnya.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke santai seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto. Naruto begitu lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke, karena ternyata Sasuke tak melihat cd dan bra-nya. Didalam hati Naruto terus-terusan berkata 'Untung saja' sambil melukiskan senyuman manisnya, sebab menurutnya kehidupannya sebagai seorang 'perempuan' masih bisa ia selamatkan. Naruto memandangi cd dan bra-nya dengan ekspresi lega dan rasanya dirinya ingin sekali menghembuskan nafas lega, namun sebelum Naruto sempat menghembuskan nafas lega, Sasuke malah menghamburkan rasa tenangnya itu dengan berkata

"Untuk apa aku melihat cd dan bra berwarna orange jelek itu...dan oh, hidungmu mimisan, bersihkan sana,"

Perkataan Sasuke itu cukup mampu membuat tubuh Naruto melemas seketika, bukan karena hidungnya mimisan tetapi karena perkataannya yang melihat cd dan bra-nya itu. Naruto mendesah sedih menaungi kecerobohannya itu. Ini semua karena kesalahannya yang tak sempat membereskan pakaian pribadinya, sehingga kini kehidupannya sebagai seorang 'perempuan' pun telah berakhir.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto terus menggerutu memikirkan kehidupannya saat ini, kehidupannya yang sudah benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Kamar yang awalnya hanya dipakai olehnya kini juga dipakai oleh orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah Sasuke.

Saat ini Naruto sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua sambil terkadang menolehkan wajahnya kearah kamar mandi. Dimana saat itu Sasuke sedang membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya memakai handuk miliknya. Naruto merinding ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang memakai kamar mandinya. Itu semua karena dirinya bingung harus bagaimana jika dirinya hidup bersama seorang pemuda yang baru saja dia kenal. Selama ini tak ada satupun pemuda yang datang kerumahnya, apalagi jika harus menginap. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto gelisah dan berfikiran negatif. Lubang hidung kirinya yang kini ia sumbat memakai tisu karena mimisan, sekarang sudah mulai agak kering, sehingga kini tisu yang sedikit dialiri darah hidungnya itu sudah tak perlu dipakai lagi, jadi Naruto membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Ketika semua persiapan makan malam telah selesai, Naruto langsung mempersiapkan meja kecilnya, meja yang setiap harinya selalu menemaninya untuk makan malam. Dia meletakkan meja kecilnya itu di aula tengah, dimana tempat biasa Naruto beristirahat. Ruangan kamarnya sangat kecil, jadi tak heran kalau tata letak seluruh perabotannya harus berbagi dengan perabotan lain, terutama untuk tempat tidurnya. Oleh karena itulah Naruto tak mau membeli banyak barang yang menyempitkan ruangan, terutama tempat tidur. Selama bertahun-tahun Naruto tinggal disana, Naruto hanya tidur dengan memakai futon bermotif hewan rubah kesayangannya. Semua itu sudah cukup mampu membuat Naruto tertidur lelap.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto selesai mempersiapkan makan malamnya, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto yang menyadarinya pun langsung sok bersikap biasa, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gelisah dan panik yang sebelumnya merasuki dirinya, namun ketika dirinya menoleh kearah Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali panik, bahkan karena saking paniknya, dirinya malah berteriak histeris dan tersentak kaget.

Hal yang membuatnya panik adalah karena Sasuke yang hanya memakai cd saja, itu semua tentu saja membuat Naruto berteriak histeris dan berlari menghindari Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kamu tidak memakai pakaianmu! Cepat pakai pakaianmu, apakah kamu tidak malu kalau tubuhmu dilihat olehku!" teriak Naruto panik di sudut kamar seraya menutupi wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu sepanik itu, aku 'kan sudah memakai cd-ku," balas Sasuke datar seraya mengambil baju berlengan panjang berwarna kelabu dan celana panjang katunnya di tas yang berada tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Itulah masalahnya! Kamu hanya memakai cd bodoh!"

"Kamu wanita yang aneh, masa karena melihatku hanya memakai cd saja sampai segitunya."

"Kamu yang aneh! Seharusnya kamu malu kalau tubuhmu dilihat olehku. Kemana sih urat malumu dasar bodoh..."

"Enak."

"Ha?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ternyata kini Sasuke sedang memakan masakannya, dan dirinya telah memakai pakaiannya sepenuhnya. Sambil tersenyum tulus, Sasuke mengarahkan wajah tampannya itu kearah Naruto dan menyerukan 'Masakanmu enak sekali' lalu dirinya melahap seluruh makanan buatan Naruto tanpa henti, bahkan semua masakannya telah dicoba oleh Sasuke.

Meskipun saat ini Sasuke sudah memakai pakaiannya, Naruto tetap saja merasa takut untuk mendekati Sasuke. Itu semua karena dirinya masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Kejadian yang singkat namun mampu membuatnya meledak ketakutan. Yah, didalam fikirannya saat ini mungkin Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa padanya hari ini, tetapi bagaimana kalau pada hari-hari berikutnya, terutama saat dirinya sedang tertidur lelap, apakah semua itu akan menjamin 'kehidupan'nya?

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Naruto pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri meja makan malamnya, dan sesampainya disana dirinya langsung bersiaga untuk duduk secara berseberangan dengan Sasuke, namun dengan gerakkan perlahan-lahan dan sambil memandangi Sasuke yang masih melahap makanannya.

"I...Ita..dakimasu..." gumamnya terbata-bata hingga kemudian mulai memakan makan malamnya bersama Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Naruto melamunkan momen kemarin dalam diam. Mulai dari kecerobohannya yang merusak kamar Sasuke hingga melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hanya memakai cd saja. Dari semua momen yang ia bayangkan, hanya ada satu momen yang benar-benar membuatnya terasa hampir mau menangis, yaitu adalah ketika Sasuke mengetahui cd dan bra-nya. Yang ia bilang tak dia lihat namun bisa ia jelaskan secara detail. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Naruto jadi memerah sendiri karena malu hingga kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan fikirannya tersebut. Karena hal itulah, Naruto jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran sejarahnya.

"Hah~" helanya keras ketika dirinya merasa lelah dengan kehidupan barunya yang akan ia jalani tersebut.

Tepat ketika Naruto menghela nafasnya, puluhan pasang mata teman sekelasnya pun menoleh kearahnya, sambil berbisik-bisik bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang aneh tersebut. Tetapi meskipun saat ini ruangan kelas sedang bising oleh bisik-bisikkan, Naruto tak merasa terganggu sama sekali hingga kemudian dirinya pun disadari oleh panggilan seorang guru yang pada saat itu sedang mengajarinya pelajaran sejarah. Nada guru itu terdengar seperti banci, namun cukup mampu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uzumaki-san~" serunya setengah meringis.

"Ha'i?!" sahut Naruto seraya berdiri tegak.

"Apakah pelajaran bapak sebosan itu sehingga kamu menghela nafasmu~" balas guru sejarahnya a.k.a Orochimaru masih setengah meringis. Dan perkataannya itu disambut oleh teman sekelasnya dengan deru tawa geli. Mereka tertawa bukan karena lucu, tetapi karena mendengar suara aneh Orochimaru yang terdengar bancilah yang membuat mereka tertawa. Sebenarnya pelajaran sejarah sangat membosankan, tetapi karena gurunya yang sikapnya seperti demikian, mereka merasa sangat betah dan nyaman. Karena menurut mereka guru seperti Orochimaru sangat jarang sekali mereka temui, apalagi dia adalah guru yang lucu dan aneh.

"Ah? Ti-tidak sama sekali sensei, hehe," balas Naruto salah tingkah hingga kemudian duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?" bisik Ino yang berada di meja belakang sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Iie, tak ada apa-apa, hehhe," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Ino dan kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya kedepan.

Beberapa detik kemudian suasana di kelasnya pun kembali tenang, dan kini Naruto sedang memandangi pelajaran Orochimaru dengan seksama, namun tak lama kemudian konsentrasinya pun diganggu oleh suara murid lain yang saat itu sedang bermain bola di lapangan sekolahnya sehingga membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sejenak kearah murid yang sedang bermain bola tersebut. Kelas Naruto berada di lantai 2 dan berposisi tepat disebelah lapangan bola, jadi tak heran kalau Naruto saat ini bisa melihat mereka bermain bola.

Awalnya Naruto tak memperdulikan para murid dibawahnya itu, namun ketika dirinya mendengar nama 'Sasuke' dipanggil-panggil oleh salah satu murid disana, Naruto jadi tertarik sehingga kini dirinya pun sepenuhnya kembali menoleh kearah lapangan bola dibawahnya. Dan begitu terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke sedang bermain bola dengan lincah dibawahnya.

"Hah! kenapa dia bisa bermain bola?!" teriaknya terkejut sambil beranjak berdiri dari meja dan kursinya. Padahal kemarin dia tahu kalau kaki kiri dan tangan kanan Sasuke sedang terkilir, tetapi kenapa dia bisa bermain bola selihai itu. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa saat ini Sasuke bisa bermain bola selihai itu, yaitu karena kaki dan tangannya memang sudah sembuh sejak kemarin. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bodoh itu telah mau menuruti semua keinginan Sasuke kemarin. Jika dia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya pura-pura sakit, maka pasti dirinya tak akan melakukan pekerjaan beratnya kemarin di kamar Sasuke, terutama masalah kerusakan kamar Sasuke. Dan jika hal itu terjadi maka dirinya pasti tak harus mengalami tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke seperti saat ini. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih bermain bola dibawahnya, lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalnya kuat-kuat menahan emosinya yang sudah diujung batas.

"Sial kau teme! Kau membodohiku!"

"Siapa yang membodohimu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Orochimaru di sela-sela kemarahan Naruto, dan Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja tersentak kaget sehingga dirinya pun memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah kelas dan memandangi wajah suram Orochimaru yang sudah sepenuhnya menangis tersedu-sedu disebelah kanannya.

"Hehehe, tidak ada kok. Gomen," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum agak memaksakan. Sedangkan para murid yang lain malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat konyolnya sikap Orochimaru dan Naruto.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, beberapa murid dikelas Naruto banyak yang berhamburan keluar menuju kantin untuk makan siang, namun ada juga yang menetap di kelas dikarenakan mereka membawa bento dari rumah. Contohnya seperti Naruto dan Ino. Sejak kecil mereka berdua memang sudah kebiasaan membawa bento, jadi kebiasaan itu tak pernah hilang sampai umur mereka yang sekarang. Mereka selalu membawa bento dari rumah karena menurut mereka 'Membawa bento lebih menghemat uang', sebab harga makanan yang berada di kantin kini sedang naik, terutama roti yakisoba yang terkenal dengan mie pedasnya. Padahal ukuran roti tersebut tak seberapa, namun harganya itu setara dengan harga satu porsi mie ramen yang selalu mereka beli sepulang sekolah, oleh karena itulah Naruto dan Ino selalu memilih untuk membawa bento dari rumah saja. Memang benar kalau roti yakisoba di kantin enak, dan harganya pun cocok dengan kenikmatan rasa roti yakisoba-nya, tetapi mau bilang apa lagi? Walaupun mereka menyukai rasa roti yakisoba di kantin, tetapi Naruto dan Ino harus belajar menghemat uang. Karena mereka hanya orang sederhana yang hidup di apartment sederhana dengan uang jajan yang terbatas. Terutama Naruto, dia hanya bisa makan dan jajan enak kalau misalkan hari sudah lewat dari dua minggu. Karena pada hari itu Ayah dan ibunya akan mengimkan uang jajan 2 mingguan kepadanya. Dan jika belum sampai dua minggu, maka Naruto harus bela-belain agar tak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan-makanan yang enak, sebab jika itu terjadi maka tak heran kalau keesokan harinya dia malah tak bisa makan seharian.

"Eh? serius Naruto? kamu hanya membawa sebatang wortel saja?" seru Ino kaget ketika mengetahui kalau lauk yang dibawa oleh Naruto hanya satu buah wortel mentah.

"Hm, aku kesiangan," lirih Naruto merutuki nasibnya yang sial pada hari itu.

"Kok bisa? tumben kamu kesiangan? Memangnya ada apa? apakah semalam kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Ino keheranan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto merutuki kesialannya pada hari itu, dan sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dagu, dia pun mulai menghela nafas jengkel dan mulai memikirkan kejadian semalam sesaat dirinya bersiap untuk tertidur.

**-Flashback-**

Pada malam itu, Naruto telah selesai merapihkan tata letak dirinya dan Sasuke akan tidur. Sebenarnya Naruto mau meletakkan futon milik Sasuke di tempat lain, karena dia tak mau tidur bersebelahan dengan pemuda iblis itu, namun karena letak barang perabotannya yang tak memungkinkan untuk meletakkan futon Sasuke, jadi dirinya terpaksa harus tertidur bersebelahan dengannya.

Sesaat setelah dirinya selesai merapihkan futonnya dan futon Sasuke, dia mulai menghela nafas pasrah dengan keadaan futonnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, itu semua karena dirinya merasa kalau dia dan Sasuke sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah walau nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Ketika Naruto sudah merasa tak kuat melihat futonnya bersebelahan dengan futon Sasuke, kini dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya sebelum tidur. Sedangkan dilain sisi, Sasuke baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah 10 menit dirinya pergi keluar apartment.

"Ha?! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas memakai futon rubah kesayangannya. Padahal dirinya sudah menyiapkan futon yang lain di sebelah futon miliknya, dan futon itu dalam keadaan bersih dan rapih, karena sebelum Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk mempersiapkan futonnya, Naruto lebih memilih mempersiapkannya lebih dulu, karena dia tak mau dibuat lelah oleh Sasuke malam-malam begini, apalagi kalau tahu nanti perintahnya akan aneh-aneh. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari kalau futon kesayangannya itu masih dalam keadaan belum dicuci, sehingga kini dirinya berfikir kalau aroma tubuhnya itu pasti masih tertempel pada selimut lembut futon miliknya. Karena tak tahan menahan malunya itu, Naruto pun mulai berjalan cepat menuju Sasuke dan kemudian menarik futon yang ditiduri Sasuke tersebut sekuat tenaga. Sambil menyerukan 'Lepaskan futonku' Naruto terus berusaha menarik futon miliknya itu agar tak dipakai oleh Sasuke, namun naas, Sasuke tak sama sekali memperdulikan setiap gerak dan teriakkan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi futonnya, dirinya malah semakin memaksakan diri untuk tak bergerak, sehingga membuat Naruto semakin kesulitan untuk menarik futon kesayangannya itu.

Usaha Naruto untuk menarik futonnya pun jadi sia-sia, karena dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menarik futonnya tersebut sehingga hasilnya dirinya harus merelakan futonnya itu dipakai oleh Sasuke semalaman. Naruto meringis dalam hati melihat futon miliknya dipakai oleh Sasuke, dan ringisannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan cepat dan tidak teratur seakan Sasuke seperti sedang mencicipi aroma bekas tubuh miliknya itu di futon rubah kesayangannya. Naruto ingin sekali rasanya menarik dan menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya saat ini juga, namun karena dirinya masih memiliki pertanggung jawaban pada Sasuke, dirinya terpaksa harus menerima dan mencoba menahan diri dari setiap cobaan dan godaan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selama dirinya tinggal dikamarnya.

Keesokan paginya, jam alarm pun berbunyi. Membuat Naruto terpaksa menggeliat dan mendesah sebal pada bunyi alarm tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan suara bising alarm itu, Naruto pun mulai kembali mencoba untuk tertidur lelap, namun beberapa menit kemudian dirinya merasakan beban berat pada bagian pinggul dan pahanya, seakan tubuhnya seperti sedang ditindih oleh barang berat. Barang berat yang menindih tubuhnya itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia merasa barang yang menindihnya itu seperti sedang menggeliat-geliat di tubuhnya seakan mencari tempat yang nyaman di tubuhnya itu, karena Naruto merasa keheranan dengan hal itu, dirinya pun mulai membuka matanya dan akhirnya mendapatkan Sasuke yang telah memeluknya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Naruto berteriak pada saat iu juga dan kemudian dia pun mulai mendorong Sasuke dari 'tempat awalnya' itu, sehingga membuat Sasuke harus berguling satu kali menjauhinya, sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi korban bantal gulingnya malah mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke dengan keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya seraya melindungi seluruh tubuhnya itu memakai selimut hangat futon miliknya. Lalu lima menit kemudian Naruto pun disadari oleh jam alarm-nya lagi. Sehingga rasa trauma-nya pun harus berakhir sampai disitu saja. Naruto berteriak ketika mengetahui kalau jam-nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, sehingga dirinya pun harus beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Sesaat setelah Naruto sedang menyiapkan bento-nya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10 menit, menandakan kalau sekolah akan dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Pada waktu seperti itu, tak mungkin Naruto bisa mempersiapkan makanannya dengan cepat, waktu yang seharusnya dijangkaunya untuk mempersiapkan bento-nya itu minimal harus lima belas menit, itu juga Naruto cuma bisa mempersiapkan bento sederhana yang hanya diisi oleh nasi, telur serta beberapa sayur-sayuran saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Karena Naruto sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk mempersiapkan bento, Naruto mau tak mau hanya bisa memasukkan nasi dan wortel saja untuk bento-nya.

"Hei! Sasuke, cepat bangun! Sudah siang!" teriak Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke mencoba untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"Aku menyusul," balas Sasuke seraya mendecak kesal pada Naruto dan kemudian tertidur kembali.

Naruto sudah tak memperdulikan Sasuke lagi. Kalau dirinya bilang mau menyusul ya sudah, Naruto tak mau memaksanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia tak terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

Naruto berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, sambil membawa tas dan plastik berisi bentonya di kedua tangannya. Karena ketelatannya itu, Naruto jadi lupa menyisir rambutnya, sehingga kini rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan sekali.

"Hei Naruto, lebih baik kau cepat berlari. Kau sudah kesiangan loh!" teriak Sasuke di balkon kamarnya seiring dengan Naruto yang sedang berlari terburu-buru di taman depan apartment-nya. Naruto yang mendengar nada Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya itu membuat Naruto mendecih kesal kepadanya, dalam hati dia mengutuk Sasuke dan berkata 'Dia juga kesiangan, dasar bodoh' sesaat setelah Sasuke menyeringai kepadanya. Naruto kembali mengabaikan Sasuke hingga kemudian dia berlari lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di balkon kamarnya tersebut, tak memperdulikan nasib Sasuke yang juga kini bernasib dengannya.

**-Flashback End-**

Sesaat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan lamunan kesialan pagi harinya itu, Ino selalu memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Karena dirinya tak diberikan penjelasan yang khusus oleh sesuatu yang dilamunkan oleh Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun, lamunan adalah hal yang tak bisa ia ketahui, karena lamunan berasal dari fikiran orang lain sehingga kini Ino hanya bisa memandanginya keheranan serta penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Naruto.

"Ha? Gomen, aku melamun, hehe," seru Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada Ino lalu dia meminum coklat susu kotaknya.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya apa sih yang kamu lamunkan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Naruto terdiam sejenak ketika Ino berkata demikian, yah dia tak mau Ino mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang melamuni sifat iblis pemuda yang telah disukai Ino itu, jadi sekarang dia berfikir untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan agar bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang baginya tak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut tersebut.

"Ano sa, Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu masih menyukai Uchiha-san?"

"Tentu saja aku masih menyukainya," balas Ino seraya beranjak berdiri sambil meringis tak jelas. Sedangkan Naruto cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya tersebut bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi, dia 'kan sudah menolakmu? Kenapa kamu masih bersikeras menyukainya?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Yah, sebenarnya dari pembicaraannya ini, dia tak mau sahabatnya itu terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, karena dia merasa jika sahabatnya itu dekat dengan Sasuke maka kehidupan sahabatnya tersebut akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Memang benar dulu dia yang mendukung Ino untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, tetapi sekarang ketika mengetahui sifat sebenarnya, Naruto jadi menarik perkataannya tersebut kepada Ino. Sebab dia tak mau Ino bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah takdir, hehe," sahut Ino santai sambil terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Naruto dibuatnya sweatdrop lagi, apalagi ketika membayangkan Ino yang telah menikah dengan Sasuke dan lalu selama pernikahannya, dia selalu direpotkan oleh hal-hal yang tak penting oleh Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, dari semua pemuda, hanya Sasuke lah yang paling merepotkan dan juga paling menyebalkan.

TBC

**A/N: Semakin gajekah? Atau garing?**

**Terima sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic-ku^^**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya,,**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halooooo!**

**Maaf telat update, soalnya laptopku sebelumnya dipinjam onee-chan buat keperluan pekerjaan^^**

**Kok bisa? Memangnya onee-chanmu gak punya laptop? Jawabannya karena Laptopnya rusak, lagipula laptopku sudah jarang kupakai sejak wisuda, jadi aku pinjamin aja. Daripada jarang dipakai, hehe^^**

**Oke, pertama-tama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada minna semua karena masih setia dengan fic inspirated gaje ku. Dan juga maaf atas kelamaanku yang telat update. Ini dikarenakan diriku yang sedang sibuk di dunia nyata, dan juga karena laptopku yang dipinjam, jadi mohon maaf kalo terkadang aku membuat minna semua tak sabar menunggu.**

**Oke, gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, kita langsung ke bagian cerita!**

Living With You? Oh...No!

Inspirated: L-DK

**Disclaimer** : Naruto cuma milik Akang Masashi yang terhormat *plak* :lebay:

**Rate** : T = T+

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (Maybe), and...etc

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, OC, banyak Typo, Gaje, Gender Bender, alur cepat, aneh, gak dimasuk akal, dan banyak lagi^^

**If you don't like this story, don't read! okay?!**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 15 Tahun**

**Sabaku No Gaara : 17 Tahun**

**Anko : 31 Tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 15 Tahun**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto mendesah pelan ketika membayangkan hal itu, sebab Naruto begitu prihatin kepada kehidupan Ino yang ternyata telah menyukai seorang pria yang salah. Yah, 'salah', menurut Naruto Sasuke adalah laki-laki terburuk dalam sejarah, paling menyebalkan, tidak punya hati dan keras kepala. Naruto begitu membenci laki-laki itu. Awal mula Naruto membencinya ialah ketika dirinya dan Sasuke bertemu pertama kalinya. Waktu itu Naruto mencoba memarahi Sasuke, yang telah seenaknya menolak sahabatnya dengan kejam. Naruto tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang menyakiti sahabatnya itu, padahal sahabatnya sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk berani mendekati Sasuke, dan menyatakan cinta dengan bahasa yang sopan dan lembut, tetapi kenapa dia malah membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar? Yang seolah mengatakan kalau Ino tak pantas untuk hidup. Coba bayangkan jika wanita lain yang mendapatkan perkataan 'Pergi saja kau ke neraka'? Menyakitkan bukan!. Oleh karena hal itu, Naruto mulai membuat perhitungan dengannya, untuk memarahinya karena telah membuat Ino terpukul oleh perkataan kejamnya. Namun kenyataan bertolak belakang dengan yang Naruto fikirkan. Dirinya malah membuat kecerobohan besar kepada Sasuke yaitu membuat kaki dan tangannya terkilir sehingga untuk sementara ia menjadi budak Sasuke sampai kaki dan tangannya sembuh. Penderitaan Naruto ternyata tak sampai disitu saja, ketika mereka berdua tiba di apartment Sasuke, ternyata tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke tinggal satu apartment dengannya, dan yang lebih parahnya adalah ternyata Sasuke berada di kamar nomor 202 yang notabene terletak di kamar sebelahnya yakni 203. Naruto begitu menderita ketika tahu kalau Sasuke tinggal dikamar sebelahnya, ia berfikir jikalau Sasuke tinggal di kamar sebelah, maka kehidupannya akan terus terganggu. Dan setelah itu, lagi-lagi Naruto mendapatkan cobaan baru yaitu merusak kamar Sasuke karena perbuatannya yang lagi-lagi ceroboh. Karena kecerobohannya itu, Sasuke jadi harus tinggal bersamanya dan mulai berbagi segala hal yang dimilikinya, terutama kamar mandi dan meja makan.

Naruto semakin kesal padanya ketika tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang mesum, dan hal itu memberikan poin tambahan bahwa laki-laki itu sangat tak cocok bagi Ino yang notabene siswi smarter seantero sekolah. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, menanyakan 'Jangan cintai dia' pun sangat sulit terlontar di mulutnya, itu karena keinginan kuat Ino untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dan juga rasa takutnya yang tak mau Ino sakit hati. Jadi Naruto mau tak mau hanya bisa diam saja dan melindungi Ino dari belakang. Berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke nanti akan melakukan sesuatu pada Ino. Yah walaupun ia tahu kalau Sasuke tak mungkin berbuat hal itu, tapi apa salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Taihen! Taihen!" teriak kedua teman Naruto yang berlari memasukki kelas. Mereka adalah Tenten dan Karin , kedua gadis yang juga ikut berperan dalam rencana 'Penembakan Sasuke'. Walaupun waktu itu bantuan mereka terjadi cuma kebetulan saja, namun hal itu tetap menambahkan poin bagi Ino dan Naruto. Karena berkat bantuan mereka, Ino dan Naruto bisa menyusun rencana lebih matang. Yah walaupun akhirnya Semua rencananya gagal total.

"Nani? Tenten-san, Karin-san?" tanya Ino sambil meminum susunya.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah mendengarnya?" seru dengan nada panik sambil menarik kursi yang berada didekat Naruto dan lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

Naruto dan Ino hanya memandang satu sama lain saat Tenten berkata demikian, lalu mereka berdua memasang mimik wajah bingung kearah Tenten dan Karin sambil bergumam pelan seolah mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tenten.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ya ampun kalian benar-benar tidak mendengarnya?! Padahal gosip ini lagi panas-panasnya tau!" ikut Karin dibelakang Naruto dan mulai duduk disebelah kanan Tenten.

"Gosip?" beo Naruto dan Ino kudet.

Tenten dan Karin mendesah keras saat mendengar jawaban temannya itu, berharap kalau Naruto dan Ino mendengarnya dan mengerti maksud dari desahan mereka berdua yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Ino saat ini sangat bodoh dan kudet. Namun sayangnya karena memang mereka berdua sedang dalam mode penasaran, Tenten dan Karin bisa memaklumi hal itu dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perkataan mereka.

"Ini tentang Minami Hoshioka," mulai Tenten seraya memandangi wajah Ino dan Naruto bergantian.

"Minami? maksudmu Minami Hoshioka kelas 1-F itu?" tanya Ino menyahuti, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Tenten dan Karin. Sedangkan Naruto cuma memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang masih penuh tanya.

"Iya, hari ini Minami akan di drop out?" Sambut Karin seraya memajukkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan dan membenarkan kacamata nya yang agak miring.

"Ha? Kok bisa? Memangnya dia mendapatkan kasus apa sampai harus di drop out dari sekolah?" balas Ino terkejut.

"Iya, setahuku dia itu anak yang baik-baik," ikut Naruto yang mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan tersebut.

"Iya memang sih dia anak yang baik. Tapi karena kebaikannya itulah yang membuatnya kena sial," sahut Tenten sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Minami ketahuan tinggal satu atap dengan pacarnya saat pacarnya diusir dari apartemen nya kemarin."

Naruto yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya jadi tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Karin tersebut. Dengan sesekali terbatuk-batuk, Naruto mencari sapu tangan miliknya di saku rok sekolahnya untuk membersihkan mulut dan hidungnya yang kini dipenuhi dengan cipratan sisa air susu yang setengah ia sembur tadi. Sedangkan dilain sisi, ketiga temannya sedang memandanginya keheranan. Mereka bingung dengan sikap aneh Naruto saat ini, karena mereka baru pertama kalinya melihat tingkah Naruto seaneh ini, terutama Ino yang memang sejak awal sudah heran dengan sikap aneh Naruto saat itu. Semenjak pertama kali Naruto masuk ke kelas, Ino sudah merasa kalau Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sesuatu yang rasanya penting dan berkaitan dengannya. Ia merasa seperti itu karena sejak sapa menyapa tadi pagi. Pada pagi hari tadi, Naruto baru pertama kalinya tak menyapa dirinya lebih dulu. Biasanya Naruto selalu menyapanya sebelum dirinya, itu karena Naruto adalah orang yang terlalu hyperaktif dan antusias kepada semua orang, namun pagi hari tadi ia mengabaikan aktifitas rutinnya di sekolah. Dan semenjak jam pelajaran tadi, Naruto selalu terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seolah dirinya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di sekolah.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah alis keheranan, dan perkataannya itu disambut oleh Tenten dan Karin dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Eh? Aku baik, hehe."

"Naruto? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ino lagi, namun yang sekarang dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Ah?! Tidak...tidak ada kok, tidak ada yang menggangguku, aku tidak apa-apa, haha...," dusta Naruto yang menyembunyikan kenyataan yang terjadi kepada Ino. Memang benar Ino adalah sahabatnya, sahabat yang paling ia percayai dan sayangi pula. Namun apa yang ia sembunyikan ini masalahnya berkaitan dengannya, Naruto tak mau Ino mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, walaupun hal itu hanya kesalahpahaman, dia tak mau Ino tahu bahwa seseorang yang ia cintai saat ini menumpang dirumahnya. Itu karena dirinya tak mau melihat bagaimana responnya jika Ino tahu bahwa dirinya tinggal bersama Sasuke, jadi menurutnya akan lebih baik kalau rahasia ini dia pendam sendiri dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Jika ada yang tahu maka habislah kehidupan masa mudanya, dan mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya jika teman-temannya mengetahuinya, terutama Ino, yang mungkin akan berakhir kecewa karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh, ne?" seru Tenten ikut campur seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karin.

"Hm, kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, bukankah begitu, Ino-san?" balas Karin seraya menepuk bahu Ino bermaksud untuk meminta pendapatnya, namun Ino yang dimintai pendapat tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi tegang, sehingga membuat Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman, apalagi ketika mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Ino dan kedua temannya. Jadi mumpung suasana nya belum berubah semakin rumit, Naruto memilih untuk menghindari suasana tegang ini dengan cara mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari tatapan mereka.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," mulai Naruto beralasan seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Seketikanya ia berjalan menuju pintu, dirinya selalu saja menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, terutama masalah peraturan ketat yang diberikan sekolah ini. Naruto mencaci maki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya membiarkan Sasuke tinggal dirumahnya tanpa mengingat peraturan ini, jika saja sejak awal dia mengingat peraturan tersebut, Sasuke pasti tak akan tinggal bersamanya dan tak perlu berbagi ruangan lagi dengannya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini memang kecerobohannya dan kebodohannya yang tak ketulungan, jadi memang sudah sepantasnya Naruto mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal dengan kebodohan dan kecerobohannya, agar dirinya bisa memikirkan dan melakukan hal apapun dengan hati-hati pada hari berikutnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai pihak sekolah dan teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku tinggal bersama dengan si pantat ayam itu. Bisa repot nanti jika semuanya tahu, dan juga...aku harus mengabarkan si pantat ayam itu," gumam Naruto sepelan mungkin bermaksud untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa tenang menjalani masalah ini.

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya sambil menundukkan kepala seraya memasang wajah murung. Lalu ketika dirinya menutup pintu nya kembali dan bersiaga untuk pergi dari kelas tersebut, dia melihat Sasuke berjalan santai kearah dimana kelasnya berada. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu dari kejauhan. Mata hitam gelap Sasuke yang memandanginya itu membuat tubuhnya gemetaran dan tak terkendali, bukan gemetar karena gugup melainkan gemetar karena takut Sasuke akan menyapanya dan memanggil namanya. Naruto dan Sasuke sebelumnya tidak kenal satu sama lain, jadi pasti akan mengejutkan kalau mereka tiba-tiba saja saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sehingga Naruto yang awalnya berencana untuk pergi dari kelasnya malah berniat untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya kembali, bahkan sekarang dia sudah bersiaga untuk membuka pintu kelasnya kembali.

Lalu ketika Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menarik kenop pintunya, Ino dan kedua temannya sudah membuka pintunya lebih dulu darinya sehingga hasilnya kini Naruto terblock oleh ketiga tubuh badan temannya dan tidak bisa masuk. Naruto bergumam 'Sial' dalam hati ketika melihat ketiga temannya itu memandanginya bingung. Dan lagi-lagi dia dibuat gelisah oleh sikap ketiga temannya yang lagi-lagi kembali memandanginya penuh interogasi.

"Naruto, bukannya kau ingin ke toilet?" tanya Ino heran dan disambut anggukkan oleh Karin dan Tenten.

"Aahhh...ano...eto...aku..." 'Gawat!' gumam nya dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa jarak Sasuke dan jaraknya tinggal 4 meter lagi.

"Ah! Ino-san lihat! itu Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaa!" teriak Karin dan Tenten bersamaan yang tentu saja disambut juga oleh Ino. Kesempatan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu. Mumpung Ino dan yang lainnya lagi disibukkan oleh pesona Sasuke, ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk kabur dan lari dari sana. Saat ini Naruto tak memikirkan bagaimana respon Ino ketika dia meninggalkannya, yang paling penting saat ini adalah kabur dari pandangan Sasuke dan jangan sampai dia memanggilnya dan menyapanya, lagipula kalau cuma masalah seperti ini, dia dan Ino bisa menyelesaikannya lain waktu, pikir Naruto menyepelekan seraya berjalan megendap-endap kearah berlawanan dari arah Sasuke serta ketiga temannya.

Ketika Ino disibukkan oleh godaan Karin dan Tenten yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Sasuke, Naruto sudah sepenuhnya berpaling dari Sasuke dan yang lainnya, dan kini dia sedang bersiaga untuk berlari dari posisinya tersebut.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun..." gumam Ino malu-malu sambil memasang wajah memerah kepada Sasuke.

"Na, bisa tolong kau panggilkan dia," sahut Sasuke datar kepada Ino, tak memperdulikan wajah lucu Ino yang kini telah memerah.

"Eh?" desah mereka bertiga bingung saat Sasuke berkata demikian. Sasuke yang melihat mereka tidak mengerti pun mulai menghela nafas jengkel. Didalam hati Sasuke berkata 'Apa mereka bodoh?' saat melihat wajah bingung mereka yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Aku memanggil orang itu, dibelakang kalian," lanjut Sasuke seraya mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah Naruto yang sedang bersiaga untuk kabur. Ino dan yang lainnya tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, barusan dia memanggil Naruto? Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Begitulah yang dipikirkan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi bahan perhatian mereka berempat pun harus merutuk dalam hati. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya jengkel dan mendecih ketika tahu bahwa rencananya untuk kabur dari sana telah gagal. Sekarang Naruto mau tak mau harus berbalik arah kembali dan menghadapi ketiga temannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya serta Sasuke yang memberikan ekspresi datar. Ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi Naruto, baru saja tadi dia berencana untuk berhati-hati, tetapi sekarang malah begini. Begitu ceroboh nya kau Naruto, desis nya dalam hati.

"Ha...Ha'i?" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang seolah tidak mengenalnya.

"Ini, kau meninggalkannya," balas Sasuke santai seraya menunjukkan sebuah kunci apartmentnya kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja langsung berteriak kaget, dan langsung melesat berlari mendekati Sasuke untuk mengambil kunci tersebut yang notabene adalah kunci apartment nya. Naruto melupakan kunci tersebut, dia lupa bahwa waktu dia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ia tidak mengambil kunci itu terlebih dahulu dan mengunci pintunya. Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki kunci masing-masing. Waktu persiapan pemindahan, Sasuke sudah diberikan kunci cadangan apartment nya kepada Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto menolak, karena jika Sasuke memiliki kunci cadangannya, berarti Sasuke bisa keluar masuk dari rumahnya tanpa memberitahunya bukan? Dan yang paling parah lagi jika Sasuke membawa teman-temannya kedalam kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Itu 'kan kamar perempuan, yang tentunya banyak sekali barang-barang pribadi miliknya yang ia simpan di sekitar kamarnya, dia 'kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak ada dirumah. Namun Sasuke tetap saja bersikeras untuk memintanya, tak memperdulikan setiap omelan Naruto yang selalu menolak untuk memberikan kuncinya. Tetapi memang karena Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak mau kalah, Sasuke pun mengambil cara kotor dalam perdebatan tersebut, yaitu mengancam Naruto dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menyebarkan CD Naruto yang ia lihat sebelumnya tersebut kepada teman-temannya jika Naruto tak memberikan kunci cadangannya tersebut. Naruto awalnya tetap melawan dan keukeuh dengan pendiriannya, namun ketika Sasuke berniat nekad untuk mengambil CD miliknya di mesin cuci, Naruto pun akhirnya mengaku kalah dan memberikan kunci cadangan miliknya dengan ekspresi wajah tak ikhlas, sedangkan Sasuke terkekeh pelan penuh kemenangan.

Ketika Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil kuncinya Dari tangan Sasuke, Sasuke malah menghindarinya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kunci yang ia pegang seolah-olah dirinya tidak mau memberikan kunci tersebut dengan mudah kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja merasa jengkel sehingga dirinya pun mengembungkan pipi chubby nya dan kembali berusaha mengambil kuncinya kembali dari tangan Sasuke. Aktifitas sepele itu berlangsung hampir lima menit, dan bersama dengan itu juga Ino dan ketiga temannya pun telah menonton aktifitas Mereka berdua yang menurut mereka terlihat akrab tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan ketiga temannya tersebut pun langsung sweatdrop sambil menyumpahi dirinya yang menikmati aktifitas tidak jelas ini, sehingga dia pun mengambil cara aman dengan cara membawa Sasuke menjauh dari ketiga temannya.

"Dengar, hentikan semua ini. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau kita terlihat akrab didepan mata mereka?" bisik Naruto memulai ketika dia dan Sasuke sudah lumayan jauh dari jarak Ino dan ketiga temannya.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" balas Sasuke dengan nada biasa saja sehingga membuat Naruto mendesis lalu merangkul leher Sasuke dan menariknya kebawah serendah mungkin bermaksud untuk memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk merendahkan suaranya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dilakukan seperti itu pun mulai memandangi Naruto tidak suka.

"Apa kau lupa kalau disekolah kita ada peraturan tentang 'Larangan untuk tinggal bersama?'" bisik Naruto lagi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas, tetapi Naruto tak mengacuhkan jawaban Sasuke tersebut, ia masih terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita tak bisa bersikap sok akrab begini didepan semua orang, kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana nanti konsekuensinya jika kita ketahuan."

"Lalu, apa kaitannya? Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau kita itu akrab..."

"Terserahlah, kau mau bilang kita akrab atau tidak. Tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita harus cari aman agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mengerti?"

"Kau..."

"Selama kita disekolah, kita harus bersikap tidak kenal agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang, dan ketika jam pulang, aku akan berangkat pulang lebih dulu baru setelah itu kau. Jika kita dalam kondisi rumit, kita bisa pulang bersama namun kita harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Kau berjalan lewat tangga tempat biasa kau lewat dan aku lewat jalan memutar, oke?"

"..." Sasuke diam Tidak menyahuti semua yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, dia hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap pun cuma sweatdrop dan merinding disko ketika melihat begitu dinginnya tatapan tersebut.

"Ne?" gumam Naruto lagi setengah takut.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengambil kuncimu atau tidak?" deru Sasuke dingin

"Ano..." gumam Naruto gugup karena terus-terusan dipandang Sasuke.

"Atau kau lebih mementingkan rencana anehmu karena takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" lanjut Sasuke mengejek.

"Hei! Ini 'kan demi kebaikan kita!" balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kebaikan kita atau kebaikanmu sendiri, bodoh," balas Sasuke seraya menunjukkan Kunci Naruto lagi dan melambaikannya sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kembalikan kunciku!" tutur Naruto kesal sambil mencoba mengambil kembali kunci yang kini Dilambai-lambaikan Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak memberikan kunci tersebut dengan mudah, dia selalu menghindari setiap pergerakan Naruto yang meminta kuncinya tersebut, bahkan sekarang Sasuke malah mengangkat lebih tinggi kunci yang ia pegang, sehingga Naruto jadi lebih sulit untuk mengambil kunci tersebut. Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke dalam hati dan mencaci maki nya dengan kata-kata kasar ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang mengejek tinggi badannya yang memang lebih kecil Dan pendek. Dia itu perempuan, hormon pertumbuhannya itu lebih lambat dari hormon pertumbuhan laki-laki, sehingga dia terlihat lebih pendek Dan kecil daripada tinggi badan laki-laki. Jadi memang sudah sewajarnya dia memiliki tubuh yang pendek tak sama halnya seperti dirinya.

Sesaat ketika Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil kunci itu dari Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja dia ditarik oleh Sasuke ke arah koridor yang berada dibelakang Sasuke dan kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di dinding sana hingga kemudian memeluknya.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya pun memerah dan mulai bernafas tidak teratur ketika menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk lebih menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kirinya.

"Abaikan saja," bisik Sasuke pelan disela-sela Naruto yang sedang berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau harus takut dengan peraturan sekolah kalau mereka belum mengetahuinya. Lagipula pihak sekolah tak akan tahu kalau kita tinggal berdua asalkan kita tak memberitahukan masalah ini ke siapapun. Dan jikalau mereka sudah tahu pun, kita mau tak mau harus menerimanya karena hal itu memang sudah kesalahan kita yang sudah ceroboh. Jika kau memikirkan kebaikanmu Dan kebaikan ku maka kau abaikanlah semua ini, jalani aktifitasmu seperti biasanya, jangan bersikap aneh yang seolah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena hal itu akan mengundangku dan kau untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Mengerti?" bisik Sasuke ketika dirinya melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan disambut anggukan pelan dari Naruto. Ternyata maksud dari pelukan tadi itu hanya ingin memberitahukan ini, memberitahukan isi hati Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa jengkel dengan sikap Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kuncinya?" gumam Sasuke lagi seraya menunjukkan kunci Naruto setelah mereka berdua terdiam lumayan lama disana.

"Kembalikan kunciku!" bentak Naruto seraya mencoba mengambil kuncinya kembali sehingga suasana disana kembali konyol lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar sih?! Cepat kembalikan kuncinya!" lanjut Naruto jengkel.

"Karena aku belum mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darimu."

"Hah? Jadi kau menghindar karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Kau seperti anak kecil saja, cepat kembalikan."

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya," seru Sasuke dengan nada sindiran bermaksud untuk membuat Naruto lebih jengkel dan memaksanya untuk berterima kasih padanya. Dan ternyata rencananya tersebut berhasil. Naruto pun akhirnya jengkel Dengan sikap Sasuke tersebut dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Terdengar tidak ikhlas, ulangi lagi," lanjut Sasuke mengejek sambil memasang wajah bossy kearah Naruto.

"Arigatou..."

"Apa-apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya!"

"Tsk, Arigatou gozaimashita, Sasuke-kun," sahut Naruto sambil memasang wajah manis dan tersenyum paksa.

"Hn, begitu lebih baik," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengarahkan kuncinya kearah Naruto, dan Naruto dengan sigapnya langsung mengambil kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam saku seragamnya.

Ketika disela-sela rasa kesalnya tersebut, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat kaki dan tangan Sasuke yang sudah Tidak dibalut lagi. Lalu ia pun tersentak kaget ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dimana Sasuke pagi itu sedang bermain bola dengan lihainya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya. Sejak kapan kakimu sembuh? Bukannya kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah penuh interogasi.

"Mana kutahu," sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar...menyebalkan!" geram Naruto kesal sambil mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang dikatai seperti demikian cuma mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak perduli hingga kemudian mereka mendengar suara seorang pria yang memanggil nama Sasuke dari balik dinding koridor yang tak jauh dari depan Naruto dan belakang panggung Sasuke tersebut. Selagi Sasuke sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, Naruto pun mulai melesat berjalan ke koridor awal dimana Naruto dan Sasuke tadi berada, lalu dia mengambil 4 langkah kedepan Dari jaraknya tersebut menuju jendela sekolah terdekat dan berpura-pura mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke ternyata kau disini, dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu," seru temannya yang berambut coklat dan memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik disana selagi Naruto sedang sibuk memposisikan dirinya senormal mungkin di jendela sana.

"Hei Sasuke, nanti sepulang sekolah kita double date yuk," lanjut temannya tersebut lagi ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh, padahal aku sudah janji ingin mengajakmu dan mengenalimu kepada cewek kenalanku."

"Siapa suruh kau melakukan itu, kencan saja sendirian," gumam Sasuke datar seraya berjalan angkuh meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Eh, kejam sekali...ya sudahlah tidak jadi saja...Oh iya bagaimana dengan kamarmu yang baru? lebih menarik kah?" seru temannya sambil menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya malah menarik nafas kaget kemudian memutar tubuhnya memandangi punggung Sasuke dan temannya dari kejauhan. Kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi dia mendengar bahwa temannya tersebut menyebutkan kata kamar, apakah itu berarti dia akan...? pikir Naruto kaget.

"Tidak juga. Sangat sempit malah," balas Sasuke santai yang membuat Naruto cemberut kesal dan menyumpahi nya lagi karena telah mengejek kamarnya sempit. Memang kamarnya kecil, tetapi hal yang membuatnya sempit itu karena dirinya yang ada disana, kalau dirinya tidak ada, pasti kamar Naruto terlihat sangat besar walaupun ruangannya kecil sekalipun, rutuknya dalam hati kesal. Tetapi setelah itu ia merasa lega karena Sasuke tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada temannya tersebut, dia hanya menceritakan tentang dirinya yang telah pindah kamar untuk sementara saja tanpa memasukkan namanya atau kata 'Kamar perempuan' pada temannya tersebut, yang berarti dia memang benar-benar memegang kata-katanya barusan.

Kemudian ketika Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya menghilang disana, Ino dan kedua temannya pun menghampirinya, lalu sesampainya disana tiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan rasa penasaran dan iri pun mulai terlontar dari mulut Ino, Tenten dan Karin. Naruto yang mendengar serbuan pertanyaan tersebut jadi plin-plan harus menjawab apa, mana mungkin Naruto bilang bahwa dia senang serta beruntung bisa bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke, hal itu bisa menimbulkan masalah padanya dan Sasuke, terutama masalah tentang dirinya yang mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menumpang di kamarnya agar tidak diketahui orang serta juga soal...perasaan Ino. Naruto mencoba tenang dan bersikap biasa, mencoba mengikuti perintah Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan kemudian dirinya pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk beralasan.

"Bukan begitu, coba lihat...dia menemukan kunciku, hehe," seru Naruto beralasan sambil menunjukkan kunci apartmentnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Waah, benarkah? Kukira kalian kenal baik kali, ternyata karena dia telah menemukan kuncimu..." gumam Karin terjebak dalam alasannya, dan Naruto yang mengetahuinya pun senang bukan main, sehingga dia meneruskan alasannya sampai mereka semua benar-benar percaya.

"Sou...sou, aku panik pas tahu kunciku hilang, untung saja kunciku ditemukan olehnya, ne?" lanjut Naruto beralasan semakin dalam.

"Oh, jadi hal yang membuatmu gelisah sejak pagi tadi gara-gara kuncimu yang hilang itu?" ikut Ino yang juga sudah terkena jebakannya. Karena mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut, otak dongkol Naruto pun berputar-putar memikirkan perkataan tersebut, dan kemudian dia pun berencana mengambil pertanyaan Ino tersebut untuk dijadikan jalan keluar bagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan teman-temannya di kelas tadi.

"Sou da ne, hehe. Itu yang membuatku khawatir, hehe," sahut Naruto sambil tertawa, yah walaupun didalam hati dia sangat sedih dan begitu kesal dengan dirinya yang sudah membohongi teman-temannya. Tetapi tidak ada cara lain, cuma cara itu satu-satunya yang akan membuat mereka diam dan tak mencurigainya lagi. 'Gomen', begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto didalam hati ketika melihat ketiga teman-temannya tertipu olehnya dan mulai memuji kebaikan Sasuke layaknya seorang dewa penyelamat.

-x-x-x-x-

Hari hampir menjelang sore, kini Naruto sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kertas yang ia tulis-tulis dan kain-kain yang ia jahit di kamarnya. Ketikanya selesai, dia pun mulai menempelkan kertas-kertas tadi yang notabene bertuliskan tentang 'larangan-larangan', 'menghemat makanan', 'notifikasi' dan sebagainya ke perabotan-perabotan, kulkas, pintu kamar mandi, dan barang-barang miliknya. Lalu ketika dia selesai menempelkan setiap kertas tersebut, dia pun beralih menggantungkan kain-kain yang ia jahit tadi di tengah-tengah kamarnya, atau bisa juga dibilang tempatnya tidur tiap malam.

"Hah~ sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih nyaman. Dengan semua ini maka si pantat ayam itu tak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan seenaknya..." gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum saat memandangi setiap perabotan-perabotan yang ditempeli kertas dan kain jahitan yang ia pasang ditengah-tengah kamarnya telah ia selesaikan. Sambil menarik lebar kain jahitan yang ia gantung tersebut, ia pun melesat berbaring di sisi kanan dari kain jahitan tersebut hingga kemudian mendesah lega. Ternyata kain yang ia gantung ditengah-tengah tersebut ia maksudkan untuk membatasi jarak tempat tidurnya dengan tempat tidur Sasuke, agar kejadian yang memalukan seperti sebelumnya tak terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto bersantai-santai dilantai kamarnya itu, ia mendengar suara deru langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang dibalik pintu kamarnya tersebut, sehingga dia pun mulai memasang wajah kesal lalu beranjak berdiri dari tidurannya.

"Wow, kuncinya kecil sekali Sasuke?" terasa seperti tersambar petir, Naruto tiba-tiba saja membeku mendengar suara asing tersebut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke berani membawa temannya kekamarnya, tanpa diberitahukan dulu padanya lagi. Hal inilah yang tidak disukai Naruto ketika ia memberikan kunci cadangannya kepada Sasuke. Sekarang dia harus apa?, dirinya masih ada disini, dan rumahnya saat ini sangat berantakan Karena kerjaannya tadi. Jika dirinya kepergok berada di kamar ini bersama dengan Sasuke, maka dia pasti akan dikeluarkan, sekarang dia harus apa? Pikir Naruto panik sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari tempat bersembunyi. Lalu Naruto dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar suara decakkan pintu kamarnya yang menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut telah terbuka, dan ketika dia merasa waktunya sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk terus-terusan mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok, dia pun melesat menuju futon milik Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di sisi kiri kain jahitannya hingga kemudian dia pun mulai berbaring disana dan menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto bersembunyi, Sasuke dan temannya pun akhirnya tiba di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat begitu berantakannya kamar ini. Menurut Sasuke kamar yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar sudah seperti kapal pecah, apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa setiap kertas-kertas bertuliskan kanji aneh disini tertempel diseluruh ruangan, hal itu menambahkan poin bahwa kamar ini sudah terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni. Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling dalam diam sampai akhirnya matanya mendapatkan kain jahitan yang tergantung di tengah-tengah kamar, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan cewek itu? Pikir Sasuke keheranan seraya menarik kain tersebut ke kiri sehingga kain itu pun mulai terlepit.

"Waah! Ada tank top!" seru teman Sasuke tersebut seraya berjalan kearah lemari kecil dekat kamar mandi. Pemuda itu terkikik pelan ketika mengetahui bahwa ia mendapatkan sebuah tank top Naruto disana, hingga kemudian wajahnya pun memanas memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi malam. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya malah menarik nafas kaget saat tahu bahwa tank top nya telah di temukan. Karena kunjungan mendadak tadi, Naruto jadi melupakan tank top nya tersebut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah ketika membayangkan hal negatif yang akan dilakukan orang itu pada tank top nya itu. Naruto saat ini benar-benar sangat ingin sekali keluar dari sana, bermaksud untuk mengambil tank top nya tersebut tetapi pada posisinya saat ini, mustahil baginya untuk keluar, itu karena kalau dia keluar sekarang maka berarti dia sudah seperti tikus yang telah memakan umpan yang sengaja diletakkan pada sebuah jebakkan. Karena hal itu, Naruto pun tidak bisa keluar dari posisinya sekarang, jika saja tadi Sasuke tidak membawa temannya, hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi, gumam nya dalam hati.

"Mungkin itu milik tetanggaku, soalnya kemarin Salah satu tetanggaku meminjam kamar mandiku dikarenakan keran airnya macet," ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan seluruh tulisan-tulisan kanji Naruto pada setiap barang disana satu persatu hingga kemudian pandangannya berakhir pada futon miliknya yang tergapar begitu saja dilantai. Awalnya Sasuke memandangi futon nya dengan ekspresi biasa saja, namun ketika menyadari bahwa Ada sebuah ibu jari kaki diujung futon nya, senyuman jahil pun terlukis di mulutnya hingga kemudian ia pun mulai berjalan menghampiri futonnya lalu duduk diatas futon tersebut dengan santainya sehingga Naruto yang notabene berada dibalik selimut futon itupun merasa sesak karena menahan beban berat badan Sasuke.

"Sudah letakkan itu, nanti aku akan memberitahukan pemiliknya setelah ia kembali," seru Sasuke masih dengan tersenyum jahil sambil memandangi futonnya yang terus-terusan menggeliat dibawahnya bermaksud memintanya untuk menyingkir.

"Oh, baiklah, Hei Sasuke. Apakah cewek yang numpang mandi di kamarmu itu cantik?" tanya temannya tersebut kepada Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati kursi meja belajar Naruto dan kemudian duduk di sana.

"Tidak, dia tidak cantik sekali. Dia itu orangnya cerewet, berisik, lebay dan tak bertanggung jawab." 'Hei, aku tak terima dengan kata-katamu, teme!' bisik Naruto dibawahnya.

"Tsk...Tsk, Sasuke kau tidak boleh begitu..." balas Pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berada didepannya. Lalu ketika sesampainya disana, pemuda itu mendekatkan kaus kakinya kearah sudut bagian kiri futon, dimana kini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan membuka sedikit futonnya sehingga hasilnya Naruto pun mencium aroma tidak mengenakkan yang notabene berasal dari kaus kaki pemuda tersebut. Naruto ingin menutup futonnya kembali, namun ternyata Naruto sedang tidak beruntung, selimutnya yang seharusnya menutupi wajahnya kini telah diinjak oleh pemuda tersebut sehingga hasilnya Naruto tidak bisa menarik selimut tersebut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia itu seorang wanita, Sasuke. Cobalah untuk lebih bersikap lembut dan ramah. Jangan mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan perasaannya. Hati wanita itu sangat rapuh, kau tahu?" selagi pemuda itu berceramah, Naruto sedang berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa bau kaus kaki tersebut dalam diam. Naruto berharap pemuda tersebut cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya, sehingga ia bisa bernafas kembali dengan tenang. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu tidak pergi menjauh dari posisi tersebut selama 10 menit, sehingga membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan nafasnya lagi dan akhirnya membuatnya mulai agak mual-mual. Tetapi untungnya sebelum dia hampir ingin muntah, pemuda itu sudah berjalan pergi dari posisinya tersebut, dan akhirnya Naruto pun mulai bisa kembali bernafas lega.

Pemuda itu yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh selama puluhan menit disana membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bosan. Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan pembicaraan sepihak tersebut, namun setiap kali Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikannya, pemuda itu pasti sudah berbicara lebih dulu darinya, sehingga Sasuke jadi kesulitan harus menghentikannya dari mana, soalnya pemuda itu berbicara terlalu cepat dan juga terlalu terlihat kesenangan. Karena merasa sudah benar-benar bosan, Sasuke pun mulai menggelitiki telapak kaki Naruto yang lama kelamaan muncul dari balik futonnya. Dia melakukan hal tersebut ketika si pemuda sedang memalingkan perhatiannya ketempat lain. Ternyata disini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang bosan, Naruto juga merasa bosan mendengar cerita panjang pemuda tersebut, sehingga kini dia jadi tak menyadari bahwa kakinya tertangkap oleh kedua mata Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto bisa menahan gelitikkan tersebut, namun lama kelamaan rasa gelinya pun mulai menjalari telapak kaki kanannya sehingga akhirnya Naruto pun gagal menahan tawanya disaat gelitikkan Sasuke yang kelima kalinya.

"Haha, hentikan, teme!" gumam Naruto kegelian.

"Hah? Suara siapa itu?" seru teman Sasuke tersebut kaget. Karena mendengar suaranya tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto pun akhirnya kembali tersadar dengan suasana di kamar tersebut, sehingga suasana disana berubah menjadi hening kembali.

"Apa?" balas tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Tadi aku Mendengar suara seorang perempuan disini," balas Temannya dengan nada meyakinkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hm, mungkin tetangga sebelah," sahut Sasuke asal bicara kepada temannya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku ingin melihatnya dan berkenalan dengannya. Hei! Nona yang disana! Maukah kau berkenalan denganku?!" seru temannya tersebut sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang menuju balkon disebelah kiri Sasuke, kemudian membukanya hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa temannya tersebut sedang tidak ada dikamarnya tentu saja tidak diam saja di futon tersebut. Dia bangun dari tidurannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga Sasuke yang berada diatasnya harus melesat berdiri dan membiarkan Naruto untuk bangun.

Seketikanya Naruto sepenuhnya berdiri, dirinya pun memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, merasa kesal dengan perlakukan Sasuke tadi yang hampir satu jam mendudukkinya. Lalu Naruto mulai memukul dadanya ketika melihat tatapan mengejek Sasuke yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Itte...apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke kesakitan sambil menghusap-husap dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri itu.

"Itu balasanku karena kau sudah mendudukkiku," balas Naruto menantang.

Disaat Sasuke ingin membalas ucapan Naruto, temannya itupun kembali lagi sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak menemukan wanita di kamar sebelah kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya mulai kembali panik dan bersiaga untuk pergi dari kamarnya tersebut, namun sesaat ketika dirinya ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk kabur, Sasuke menahan bahu kanannya lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Santai dan jangan panik' sehingga membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dari sana.

"Waah! Siapa ini? Hei Sasuke kenalkanlah padaku," seru pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sasuke.

"Oke, perkenalkan ini tetangga ku, Naruto Uzumaki. Dialah orang yang meminjam kamar mandiku kemarin, dan Naruto, ini adalah temanku Kiba Inuzuka," sahut Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Domo," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum sedikit kecut karena gugup, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke Kiba.

"Oh. Domo... tunggu apakah kita pernah bertemu? sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing dimataku?" gumam Kiba sambil memasang wajah penuh tanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dilihatnya, tiba-tiba saja nafasnya terasa tercekat dan Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan darinya untuk memecahkan masalah ini, namun sayangnya Sasuke mengabaikannya dengan membaca manga-manga Sasuke yang terletak di meja belajar Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mendecih kesal karena mengikuti perintah Sasuke tadi, kalau saja dia tahu kalau kejadiannya akan begini, dia pasti tak akan mengikuti perintah si pantat ayam tersebut, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Na?" gumam Kiba lagi memastikan.

"Eto...mungkin kamu salah lihat, hehe..." balas Naruto mencoba menyangkal.

"Tidak, aku memang pernah melihatmu...Oh iya, di koridor sekolah! Waktu itu kau sedang mengobrol sama temanmu, iya kan? Yah walaupun aku cuma melihatmu sekilas dari kejauhan, tetapi insting dan ketajamanku kalau melihat cewek itu sangat kuat, haha. Kalau aku sudah sekali lihat, maka aku akan langsung menyimpannya kedalam database ku. Karena skill ku yang satu ini aku biasa dipanggil Cassanova oleh teman-temanku, haha," potong Kiba sambil tertawa berbangga hati ketika menganggap Dirinya sendiri adalah Cassanova. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma garuk-garuk kepala saja seolah memaklumi tingkah orang ini yang memang terlihat aneh. Tetapi hal itu tak bertahan lama, Naruto tersadar kembali dari lamunannya sesaat ketika dirinya mendengar gumaman 'Ne?' dari Kiba. Naruto mencoba untuk menyangkal nya kembali, dengan mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah orang yang Kiba lihat, namun sebelum dia mengucapkannya, pembicaraannya malah dipotong oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraannya itu.

"Yah kau benar Kiba, dia itu satu sekolah dengan kita," seru Sasuke seraya berjalan angkuh mendekati Naruto. Ia memasang wajah yang super dingin sama seperti biasanya. Naruto begitu terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terlalu blak-blakan tersebut, soalnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu tertuju pada bagian itu, yah... apalagi kalau bukan masalah yang dinaungi nya ini. Karena hal itu, Naruto pun mulai mengerutkan bibirnya dan memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Kalau kau meneruskannya, akan kubunuh kau!'. Sasuke yang sudah berada didekat nya tentu saja menyadari tatapan itu, namun dia mengabaikannya, seolah dirinya menganggap bahwa tatapan itu tidaklah penting dan kemudian mulai berbicara kembali.

"Dia ini siswi kelas 2 di sekolah kita. Tak heran kalau kau pernah melihatnya, soalnya dia ini siswi paling aneh di sekolah. Dia terlalu semangat dan lebay..."

"Hei!" bentak Naruto tidak terima sambil menarik kerah baju seragam sekolah Sasuke bermaksud untuk menghentikan perkataannya, namun sayangnya Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus saja berbicara menjelek-jelekki Sasuke.

"...Dan lagi dia ini orang yang selalu meminta perhatian, bodoh dan egois, dan juga...dia adalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Karena sifatnya itulah dia terkenal disekolah kita dan sering terlihat disekitar sekolah, soalnya dia sangat cocok untuk dijadikan bahan ejekkan disana," jelas Sasuke datar seraya menoleh kearah Naruto yang waktu itu memandanginya dengan ekspresi penuh amarah.

"Apa kau puas?" lirih Naruto penuh penekanan disela-sela dirinya yang menahan amarah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas hingga kemudian dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Naruto yang melihatnya seperti demikian tentu saja semakin kesal. Ingin rasanya dia mencambak dan menariknya keluar dari sini juga, lalu diluar sana dia akan menggesek-gesek wajah tripleknya itu ke dinding yang penuh lumut diluar apartment ini sampai wajahnya benar-benar rata dan kosong hingga tidak bisa melihat wajah menyebalkan itu lagi, namun dia sadar, saat ini dia tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu semua. Soalnya dirinya masih ada hutang dengan Sasuke, yaitu dirinya sudah terlanjur janji untuk membiarkan Sasuke tinggal disini sampai kamar milik Sasuke selesai di renovasi. Dan selama itu dirinya harus bisa menahan rasa ingin menampar dan membunuh pria ini sedalam mungkin di hatinya, jika semuanya sudah ia lewati dan kehidupannya sudah kembali normal lagi, maka dia bisa membalas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya saat ini.

"Ano...sepertinya suasananya jadi semakin tegang, bagaimana Kalau kita pergi makan-makan untuk mencairkan suasana ini, biar aku yang traktir, mau?" ikut Kiba ketika merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi suram disana.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kiba ketika Kiba berkata demikian hingga kemudian dirinya pun mulai menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kearah Kiba sehingga membuat Kiba rada salah tingkah melihatnya. Kalau soal makanan Naruto adalah orang pertama yang akan menyahuti, soalnya dia itu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang hobi sekali makan, yah walaupun ia cuma suka makan-makanan yang berbentuk mie. Seperti memakan Yakisoba, ramen, dan udon.

"A..."

"Kau tak usah ikut, bukankah cucianmu lagi banyak?" potong Sasuke sesaat ketika Naruto berusaha untuk menerima tawaran Kiba. Dan lagi-lagi karena ucapannya tersebut, Naruto pun kembali jengkel hingga kemudian dirinya mulai mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Memang benar sih saat ini dirinya lagi banyak pekerjaan, misalnya seperti beres-beres rumah, membuat makanan untuk makan malam dan mencuci pakaian yang memang benar-benar banyak. Tetapi apa salahnya kalau dirinya ikut sebentar untuk menikmati nya. Lagipula makan 'kan tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak, dan juga memangnya siapa Sasuke dimatanya? Ayah bukan, pacar bukan, kakak pun juga bukan, kenapa dia dengan seenaknya mengatur kehidupannya seperti itu, menyebalkan, pikir Naruto disela-sela rasa kesalnya.

"Yaah, jadi kau tidak ikut dong, Naruto-chan?" seru Kiba kecewa sambil memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, dan Naruto yang didepannya tentu saja juga merasa sedih, tetapi bukan sedih karena melihat Kiba yang juga ikut bersedih, tetapi karena rasa kecewa nya yang sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memakan makanan gratis. Soalnya Kiba Sudah terlanjur kecewa dan juga karena Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatapnya tajam, jadi mau gak mau Naruto terpaksa harus menolak tawarannya. Sungguh malangnya nasib Naruto.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. Mungkin lain kali kit..."

"Jaa," potong Sasuke lagi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto yang bermaksud untuk memberikan kode kepada Naruto kalau dirinya harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Naruto mendecih dalam hati dan menyumpahi Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya memotong perkataannya seperti itu, dan yang lebih parah lagi dirinya malah diusir dari kamarnya sendiri! Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Padahal ini kamarnya tetapi kenapa dia yang harus pergi, dasar seenaknya saja! Rutuk Naruto kesal.

"Mau tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi," lanjut Sasuke mengusir yang disambut oleh tatapan menusuk Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan kasar begitu dong sama Naruto-chan..." balas Kiba bermaksud untuk membela Naruto.

"Kiba-kun, tidak apa-apa kok, memang benar aku seharusnya cepat-cepat pergi, maaf sudah mengganggu dan... sampai jumpa lagi," balas Naruto ramah kepada Kiba, tetapi pada perkataan terakhirnya, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan penuh kebencian, bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga mengucapkan kata 'Sampai Jumpa Lagi' dengan nada yang begitu dingin serta penuh penekanan, seolah bermaksud untuk memberitahukan Sasuke kalau dirinya saat ini sangat kesal padanya dan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup hingga kemudian dia memutar balikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi dari kamarnya tersebut.

"Tunggu," seru Sasuke sesaat ketika Naruto sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Apa?" balas Naruto dingin, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, saat ini Naruto benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan pemuda tersebut. Lalu beberapa detik sesaat ketika dirinya berkata demikian, Sasuke melemparkan tank topnya yang tadi dipegang oleh Kiba kepadanya hingga kemudian Naruto pun menangkapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan tank top mu disini kalau sedang meminjam kamar mandiku, nanti ada yang salah paham. Aku tidak mau dibicarakan oleh banyak orang gara-gara sifat cerobohmu ini, kau mengerti?" ujar Sasuke santai untuk memperingatkan Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto ingin berterima kasih kepadanya, namun ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut, dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya tersebut hingga kemudian dirinya pun benar-benar pergi dari sana dengan perasaan hati yang terus-terusan gondok.

-x-x-x-x-

Seiring dirinya berjalan-jalan, dia selalu saja menyumpah-nyumpahi Sasuke. Soalnya setiap kali dia berdiam diri, dirinya pasti akan mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu cukup mampu membuatnya depresi seperti orang gila yang terus-terusan berteriak dan membuatnya menjadi bahan perhatian semua orang.

Selang beberapa menit dirinya menyusuri jalanan, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras pun melesat turun kebumi dan membasahi Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang dalam posisi tidak membawa payung. Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, dia langsung melesat berlari kearah toko yang memiliki atap yang agak maju kedepan untuk meneduhkan dirinya. Sambil memandangi pakaiannya yang sudah setengah basah, Naruto mulai mengembungkan pipinya lalu merutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah bodoh memilih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Kalau saja ia sadar cuacanya akan jadi seperti ini, dirinya pasti lebih memilih untuk menunggu di rumah Anko-san saja sambil menunggu Sasuke dan Kiba keluar dan pergi dari kamarnya, pikir Naruto sebal.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, perasaan kesal Naruto pun teralihkan ketika dirinya menghirup aroma yang sangat harum dari balik toko kue yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh, hingga kemudian dirinya pun memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melihat-lihat kue-kue yang terpampang rapih dari kaca dengan tatapan mata kagum serta terpesona.

"Kawaii~" gumam Naruto ketika mata biru sapphire nya mendapatkan banyak sekali kue-kue kecil berbentuk kelinci berwarna - warni yang tertata di ruang tengah toko. Karena merasa tidak puas dengan hanya melihatnya saja, Naruto pun mulai melesat memasukki toko tersebut dengan penuh semangat, tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang kini sedang dalam keadaan setengah basah kuyup.

"Okaeri shimashita," seru salah satu penjaga toko wanita yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari posisinya yang kini sedang membuka pintu toko.

"Domo," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum manis yang tentu saja juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Penjaga toko tersebut. Sebenarnya si penjaga toko itu ingin mengatakan bahwa penampilan Naruto saat ini sedang basah kuyup dan tidak memungkinkan untuk masuk kedalam toko, soalnya dalam penampilan basah seperti itu, si penjaga toko akan kerepotan membersihkan lantainya yang tentu saja dikotori oleh Naruto. Namun dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, soalnya Naruto adalah pembeli, dan pembeli harus diperlakukan Dengan baik layaknya raja sama seperti pepatah bilang 'Pembeli adalah raja'. Jadi si penjaga toko mau tidak mau harus bisa merelakannya dan membiarkan dirinya bekerja lembur hari ini. Sedangkan orang yang merepotkan nya malah tak sadar, dirinya malah sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat-lihat kue-kue berbentuk kelinci yang sejak tadi ia taksir, tidak memperdulikan setiap langkah kakinya yang kini membuat lantai-lantai menjadi kotor.

"Waaahhh, kawaii~" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum terpesona saat melihat kue-kue berbentuk kelinci tersebut hingga kemudian dirinya mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat tidak asing Di telinganya sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jadi kau menyukai kue itu ya, Naruto?" seru pemuda yang tidak asing tersebut kepada Naruto, dan Naruto yang mendengarnya tanpa fikir panjang lagi langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana posisi pemuda itu berada.

"Gaara-san!" serunya terkejut saat mendapatkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bata dan memiliki wajah baby face berdiri disebelah kirinya. Dia adalah Gaara, teman serta orang yang ia anggap sebagai seorang kakak. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang benar-benar mengerti tentang dirinya, orang yang mengajari nya memasak dan juga seseorang yang juga tinggal satu apartment dengan Naruto.

**TBC**

**A/N: Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga nih chap, bagaimana menurut Minna? Lebih gaje-kah?**

**Aku nambahin words-nya loh di chapter yang satu ini#gak ada yang nanya *pundung dipojokkan***

**Oke deh, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya**

**Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
